


Return of the Family

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Playing Fanfiction [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, M/M, test tube babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: This is the sequel to "Of Soccer and Lovers" check it out.





	1. Cas Again

Armitage looked at the test tube. "That's him?"  
Thrawn nodded. "That's him, Mitty. Our son."  
"May I hold him?"  
"Be gentle." Thrawn handed him the tube. "He's delicate."  
He held it carefully, staring at the tiny being.  
The other scientists gathered looked on in approval. "Okay, your Highness. We're ready to move the life support to your private lab."  
"Excellent, thank you Dr. Puri." Thrawn acknowledged.  
"Does he have a name yet?" Mitty asked.  
"No. I thought we'd let him develop more so we can get a better feel for his features and maybe a bit of his personality before naming him."  
"That's very untraditional. What are we going to call him then? That thing?"  
"Of course not. What do you suggest, Mitty?"  
"Why not a placeholder name at least? Something a little bit more personal."  
"Such as?"  
"Doesn't your mother's name mean 'Imperial' in Dutch?"  
"Yes."  
"We could use that for now."  
"Cas? I don't know... Don't mention it to my father at least."  
"It's been what five years?"  
Thrawn sighed and nodded. "It changed him, Mitty. He loved her so much, and to have her taken so suddenly and die right in his arms..."  
Mitty nodded. "I- I'm sorry, it was thoughtless. I know you grieve strongly still."  
"Sometimes it still doesn't seem real."  
"I understand." Mitty hugged him with one arm. "I'm sorry."  
Thrawn lay his cheek on his husband's hair. "I know, it's all right. Come on, lets get our boy settled in my lab."  
The lab was conveniently connected to Thrawn's quarters and their stateroom. Thrawn finally lowered the child into the nutrient-rich fluid.  
"Grow strong, little one. You are our future," he said.  
Mitty kissed the glass between them.  
"He'll be wonderful, Beau."  
"Yes, Mitty. He will." Thrawn placed his hand on the glass. "He will."  
They were fascinated as their son developed over the weeks. He was more human than Chiss to be viable, but Thrawn didn't seem to care. They were slowly able to pick out their shared features and what features came from their genes that they themselves didn't show.  
The happiest day yet was when he finally looked out of the glass and saw them.  
His eyes were a bit startling at first, red instead of white around dark blue irises. He was growing hair, brown from genes they both carried.  
Thrawn smiled and reached out to his little mind, seeing the colored blurs through his own eyes.  
He suddenly gasped. "Beau?"  
"I just realized... he... he looks a little like... her."  
Mitty ran and brought a photograph. "He does!"  
"Mitty, I... I want him to keep her name. I want him to live proud of his name, proud to share a name with such an amazing person."  
Armitage nodded. "He will. He'll be proud to have her name with all the stories you'll have to tell him about her. So many people looked up to her."  
Thrawn smiled at his husband and kissed him deeply. Optimus drove across the floor to their heels.  
They looked down. "What is it, Optimus?" Thrawn asked his old friend.  
"Your sister and Starscream are at the door."  
"All right." Thrawn went and opened the door.  
Carnelian stepped in, Starscream perched on her shoulder as usual. "Hey, Thrawn. We're back from the wars. I brought a present for the little one."  
"Thank you, Carnelian. He... he looks like Mom," he told her.  
"Really? Let me see." She set the box down on the bed and it immediately began moving, something jumping against the lid. Ignoring it, she and Thrawn went into the lab.  
She and Starscream immediately saw the resemblance between the baby and the late Cas.  
Starscream whistled piercingly, disturbing the child. "Well. That's going to be interesting for the old man."  
"What did you whistle like that for?" Mitty asked.  
"That's how I whistle!" Starscream whined.  
"Yeah, but why did you whistle?"  
"Screamer, your voice is too high. Look, he's reacting every time you speak." Carnelian pointed.  
Starscream folded his arms and whispered. "I was surprised."  
The baby's eyes never left the Seeker. They locked gazes, and Starscream swore a shock went through his systems as he felt a connection.  
He hovered, moving closer to the tank. "Hi." He tried to whisper.  
"I think they just bonded," Optimus said.  
Thrawn, Carnelian, and Mitty looked over at him. "What Optimus?"  
"I think Starscream and little Cas bonded. It's kind of hard to explain."  
"Can you try for us non-transformers?" Mitty asked.  
"To explain as best I can, it's sort of like a Force Bond but on a deeper, more tied together level. Being apart past certain distances and time lengths will make them uneasy, they're more emotionally connected, things like that."  
"I see. Sort of. Does this mean Screamer isn't coming with me on anymore missions?"  
"It's hard to say. Perhaps when the little one is older. Bonded pairs can willingly separate for longer times and distances without any effects."  
Carnelian heaved a deep, dramatic sigh.  
Starscream was chattering in Seeker speak to the entranced baby. Thrawn sighed. "Well if that doesn't tell us he's going to be a handful..."  
"Hey!" Starscream swiveled to look at him. "Oh! And I suppose you're just a bunch of daisies, are you?"  
"Starscream, he's not even fully developed yet and he's doing this Bonding with you."  
The Seeker paused. "Okay I see your point, but it's not my fault."  
"I wasn't blaming you. I know you'll help look after him."  
Starscream preened, wings fanning. "Seekers are very good at raising mechlings."  
They smiled, and Thrawn sighed. "I should go see if I can finally get Father to come see him."  
Carnelian looked at her brother. "He hasn't seen him at all yet?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" Starscream looked up.  
"I'm not entirely sure. He's never given me a straight answer. Maybe between the two of us, Carnelian, we can get him here."  
"It's worth a try. Come on, Optimus. Screamer, do you think you could stand to leave the room?"  
"Just don't ask me to leave the palace. I don't think I could do that yet."  
"Just don't ask me to leave the palace. I don't think I could do that yet."  
"Just to Father's office." Thrawn assured him, picking up Optimus.  
"I can do that." Palpatine looked up as the four of them came in. "Home again I see, Carnelian, Starscream."  
Starscream immediately flew over to the desk. It was good to be safe from the pokings and proddings of scientists.  
Palpatine gently stroked his wings. "Father, you need to come see him," Thrawn said getting right to the point.  
"Thrawn I am far too busy working. Starscream, be a dear, hand me that code cylinder."  
"You can't take a couple minutes to see your own grandson?" the Seeker countered.  
"I am attempting to formulate an Empire! Have you any idea how much paperwork that requires?"  
"I can take some of it from you, Father. Please, just see him. Just for a minute. He's opened his eyes."  
Palpatine buried his face in his hands. "Does he look like your mother?"  
The four immediately looked at each other. Uh oh.  
"I thought so. No. I can wait until he looks a bit more masculine at least."  
"Father,... I've had enough. Grab him, Carnelian."  
"Don't you dare!" Palpatine stood up and put a chair in between them.  
Carnelian disappeared and reappeared behind him, grabbing him. Mitty looked up as Thrawn and Carnelian dragged the protesting Emperor into the lab. Palpatine's eyes automatically went to the baby before he could stop himself.  
"Oh, Holy Force!" He turned white as a sheet.  
Thrawn put a steadying hand on his father's shoulder.  
Carnelian pushed over a chair.  
He shakily sat down, and Thrawn knelt beside him. "Father?"  
"Please tell me you didn't do this on purpose."  
"No. It was surprise to us, too."  
Palpatine took his hand and squeezed it.  
"Are you all right?" Thrawn asked him.  
"Not particularly. Can I go back to work now?"  
"Father,... we gave him her name."  
He did the only sensible thing.  
He shouted. "You what?!" The baby opened those hybrid eyes, and they locked with his grandfather's pale eyes.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"  
"It was just supposed to be a place holder because it means 'Imperial', but then it just... fit," Mitty defended.  
"No, no, no! This one I'm putting my foot down on! Anything else. Literally anything. Name him after Vader for goodness grief, just not Cas!"  
Thrawn and Mitty looked at each other. "Very well, Father, we'll think of something else." He stormed out but instead headed to his bedroom. He flopped down into bed with a sigh.  
"I need a rest."  
He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off. "Jarek."  
"No one calls me that but..." He looked around. "Cas!"  
His breath caught. There she was! Young and beautiful, holding her arms out to him.  
"Nope. Reality check. This a dream!" He scolded himself.  
"Does it really matter if it's a dream?" she asked.  
"Of course it does, because that means I have to wake up!"  
"Then enjoy it while it lasts, love. The Force won't let me come to you very often."  
“I don't even want to know the reasoning behind that kind of arbitrary rule."  
Her hand cupped his cheek. She felt so real!  
Palpatine reached out to her. "Cas..."  
She slid into his arms, fitting against him just as she always had.  
Palpatine cupped her head to himself. "Oh, Cas..."  
Tears stung his eyes. "Let it out, Jarek. You know I won't judge you."  
He let them free, falling down his face and into her hair. "My love. It's been... It's been..."  
"Five years, Jarek. I've been watching over you and our children."  
"Force... I suppose you know what Carnelian does when she disappears now? Remember all the scares she gave us? And Thrawn and Eleanor... and little George..."  
"He doesn't blame you, Jarek. He sends his love."  
"Doesn't mean I can't blame myself."  
"You shouldn't. You didn't know." He buried his face in her hair. Gods, he could even smell her!  
"I almost hate to ask, but... why now?"  
"Because of our grandson, Jarek. Your reaction to him. You're not thinking clearly, and you won't listen to anyone else. This won't happen often, but the Force allowed it this time."  
"Not thinking... He looks exactly like you!"  
"He'll get more masculine, love, but you can't shut him out because of that."  
"They want to give him your name."  
She stroked his hair. "I know, and I'm honored by that. That Thrawn wants to give his son my name and that Armitage agrees."  
"But what about me? Even if he does grow up as masculine as... as... Chuck Norris! He'll still remind me of you everyday, in every way."  
She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Jarek, he's meant to bring healing, to you, to our family. I don't know how, but I know that much."  
Palpatine sighed deeply and hugged her again. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Let it be and embrace him as a namesake, not a replacement. That's not what they're trying to do."  
"You make him sound like a porcelain figurine. Next you'll be telling me to dust him occasionally."  
"Jarek, I mean it. Let him bring new meaning to the name, a new life to it."  
"Fine. I could never win an argument with you. Anything else you'd like to me to do or tell the others."  
"Tell Starscream that there's hope yet for Vos. And tell them I love them."  
"I will."  
She stroked his cheek. "It's almost time to wake up, my darling."  
"Can't we have five more minutes?"  
She paused as if waiting for something then nodded. "Five more minutes," she said, carding her fingers through his hair.  
Palpatine kissed her gently. "Good. There's a few things I've been missing about you."  
She smiled. "You old rascal."  
"What else would I be thinking of?" He laughed.  
A few moments later, lying on a bed together in each other's arms, he stroked her hair. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Jarek, always. Please, try to open up more and stop pushing everyone away."  
"I'll try," he said, kissing her.  
"I'll hold you to that."  
When he woke, he had her silk nightgown in his fists.


	2. Visitations

He clutched it to him for a long time before returning to the lab. Thrawn and Mitty were watching their son, talking quietly. Thrawn turned at his approach. "Father, are you all right?"  
"I'm all right. I had a visitation from your mother."  
"What did she say?"  
"She said she loves you and... is honored that you want to give your son her name."  
Thrawn hugged his father. "Thank you, Father."  
Palpatine hugged him back and sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so distant, son."  
"I understand, Father." Thrawn kissed his cheek. "It's all right."  
"Well, you can be assured she gave me quite the earful about it."   
Thrawn smiled. "She always did."  
Armitage nodded, placing a hand on Thrawn's shoulder. "Why don't you come see your grandson properly now?"  
"I'd like that." He moved over to the tank, and little Cas opened his eyes to meet his grandfather's eyes.  
Starscream, huddling in a cranny, peeked out as Palpatine gently touched the side of the tank.  
He smiled sadly at the baby. "Hello, little one. Little Cas. Grandma says 'hello'."  
Little Cas's blurry vision barely took in the smears of burgundy and white, but he understood this was someone important.  
The voice was different from the others, but he liked it. "I know if she was here she'd be so excited to spoil you." Thrawn smiled sadly as he listened to his father.  
Starscream flew over and perched on his shoulder. "He's not showing it much, but he knows you're here and who you are, to a point."  
Palpatine smiled. "He'll learn as he grows, just like his father did. You'll be well loved, little Cas. Starscream and I will just have to spoil you for Grandma, won't we?"  
Starscream preened at being included. "Of course."  
"One day I'll tell you all about her. She was so wonderful, so strong. You will be, too, when you grow up, I'm sure."  
Little Cas kicked out against nothing in reaction.  
"Oh, Starscream, Cas said to tell you there's hope yet for Vos."  
"What does that mean?"  
"How am I supposed to know it's your message."  
"Well, it doesn't make sense."  
"Sure it does." Thrawn put in.  
"What does it mean?" they both asked him.  
"That you're going to rebuild Vos I suppose."  
Starscream put on his best sarcasm face and reminded Thrawn of his height.  
"I didn't say I knew how you were going to do it," the Prince said.  
"It's impossible, Thrawn. Vos was a beautiful, ancient city with aeyries built far into the sky. There's no possible way for one little Seeker to rebuild all that."  
"Well, maybe a way can be found with help."  
"And what are you going to say? We have two genuine transformers, we're going to build a theme park? No, no... I resigned myself to Vos's fate a long time ago."  
"Well, we'll figure out the message's real meaning sometime then." Starscream nodded and flew up to get a better look into the tank. Palpatine finally returned to his office.  
The day wound down, and everyone settled down to sleep. Thrawn looked into the lab until he fell asleep. He looked around finding himself in the old lab at the chalet. "What the... Hello?!"   
"I always did have to remind you not shout indoors."  
Thrawn's jaw dropped. "Mama!"  
She smiled at him. "Hi, sweetheart."  
He rushed to her and hugged her close.  
"Mama," he choked. She felt so real as she hugged him back.  
Cas patted his back.  
She kissed his cheek. "Congratulations, sweetheart."  
"Thanks, Mama." He smiled. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"  
"They both are, Thrawn. Happiness is all I ever wanted for you."  
Thrawn grinned, kissing her forehead. "I wish you could have danced at my wedding."  
"I know. I watched it, though. I'm so happy for you."   
He cuddled around her. "I miss you, Mama."  
"I know, baby, and I love you."  
"I love you, Mama. It's been so hard."   
"I know, and I'm so proud of you for being so strong."  
Thrawn hugged her close again. "I'm never letting go."  
"Remember, Thrawn, with every 'hello' comes a 'goodbye'. This is mine since none of us got one."  
Thrawn gave her a look of pure sarcasm.  
She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."   
"I love you, too, Mama."   
"Wake up," she whispered. He jerked away looked around. Mitty was sleeping peacefully beside him.  
Thrawn leaned over his husband and embraced him. "I love you."  
He looked over into the lab where his son, too, was sleeping. "I love you, baby boy." His mind brought him back to a few weeks ago when Cas's gender had been coming into true development... Thrawn was reading in the library when his com gave the shrill beep he and Mitty had agreed on to be their distress call if they couldn't call or send a message. His blood ran cold. Mitty was in the lab.  
He rushed to the lab and threw open the door.  
Mitty was standing between the scientists and the tank with a blaster in hand. "I said no!" he snarled at Dr. Puri.  
"What's going on here?" Thrawn boomed out in his "I am the prince." voice.  
"Your Highness, we've failed you. There has been a problem in the child's development, but not to worry, we can start again," said Puri.  
"First off: Is the child living?"  
"Yes, but it's defective-"   
"Bullshit he is!" Mitty snapped.  
"Then no one's going to 'recycle' him. It's morally wrong and disgusting. Now get out of my sight." The team fled, and Mitty lowered his blaster. "What was that, Mitty?"   
"They wanted to pull the plug just because our son is a hermaphrodite."  
"Really?" Thrawn came over to the tank.  
Sure enough little Cas was indeed a hermaphrodite.  
"Well. He doesn't have to worry about an heir, does he?"  
His husband chuckled. "Suppose not. No matter what gender he falls for he'll be able to have a family."   
Back in the present Thrawn smiled and settled down to go back to sleep. Meanwhile   
Carnelian and Starscream were lucid dreaming. They were in a forest with Starscream at his 'normal' height. "Well this is a change from what I'm used to," said a voice they hadn't heard in five years.  
Carnelian looked down from his shoulder. "Cas?"  
She smiled at them. "Hi, you two."  
Starscream reached down and picked her up. "Cas!"  
She laughed and hugged Carnelian for a moment. "So, you and my grandson have already Bonded and the little one is even fully developed yet."  
"It was a bit of an accident."  
"It's all right. It was clearly meant to happen whether he was fully developed yet or not."  
Carnelian nodded. "Besides, now you have someone to stay with when I disappear."  
Cas smiled at them, and the Seeker's wings drooped a little. They all missed her. She had even become a mother, in a way, to him and Optimus.  
Not that he would ever admit it.  
"I hope you two will help keep the little one out of trouble."  
"Of course we will. Knowing the genes he got, he needs all the help he can get."  
She laughed, a soothing sound. "Very true. I'm sorry I can't stay, but I'm running out of time." She hugged Carnelian again. "You keep your father and brother in line, all right?"  
"Course I will. The world would go to pot without me." She gave her lop-sided grin.  
"Wait! What about your message?" Starscream called as the dream twisted and she was fading away. "Cas!" It was too late. She was gone. He sighed.   
"Don't worry, Screamer. We'll figure it out."  
Starscream looked up. "I know I've never asked before, but... Can we go to Vos? My memories of it at least?"  
"Sure, not tonight since it's almost morning, but maybe tomorrow."  
Starscream nodded.  
Cas was a year old when Thrawn brought someone new into the lab. His new personal aide, Captain Gilad Pellaeon. Gilad was not prepared to be introduced the Prince's son this way.  
"Ah." Gilad leaned close to the tank. "I see."  
The toddler made a chirping noise and smiled at the Corellian.  
Gilad smiled back. "Awww... He's so sweet. How much can he see?"  
"He can see as well as any child his age, the liquid doesn't bother his vision like water might."  
Gilad set a hand on the glass. "How long will he have to be in there?"  
"If nothing sets him back, another three years."  
Gilad nodded. "Amazing."  
Mitty came in, and Cas purred, his little body squirming in excitement. Thrawn chuckled. "Oh, did you spot Papa?" he crooned.  
Mitty walked over, setting a hand on the tank. "Hello, little one. I'm here."  
Cas clumsily put a tiny hand against the glass where his papa's hand was. "When will they let us touch him with the gloves, Thrawn?"  
"Another year, love. Then we'll be able to interact physically."  
"I can't wait. I wish we could have held him as a baby."   
"I know, so do I."   
Cas chirped and purred, turning his hybrid eyes back to Gilad. "Yes, Papa's not as interesting as someone new," Mitty laughed.  
Thrawn patted Gilad's shoulder. "You've caught his eye certainly."  
"He's adorable and seems quite sweet."  
Mitty smiled in pride, tipping his chin up.  
Thrawn grinned. As the next year passed it became clear that Gilad was one of Cas's favorite people, along with his parents and grandfather. He didn't like the scientists, which amused his parents to no end.  
Dr. Puri was attempting to take a few tests with the young Cas and Cas was not being cooperative at all.  
Thrawn finally tapped the glass. "Behave, son."   
Cas pouted but did as his father asked. He stuck his tongue out at Puri when he finished the tests. "He's strong enough for physical interaction now, Your Highness."  
Thrawn immediately snapped on the gloves, calling Mitty in.  
The ginger hurried in and pulled on his own pair of gloves.  
They reached into the fluid, touching Cas's little hands and head for the first time.  
The toddler began purring ecstatically, pressing into their touches, his little body practically vibrating. His happiness washed over Thrawn.  
Thrawn laughed in delight and stroked his son's perfect little fingers.  
Cas made several sounds until they realized he was saying, "Daddy. Papa."  
"His first words!" Mitty squealed.  
Starscream hovered over the open tank. "Good job, Cas!"  
He chirped and purred at the sight of the Seeker, reaching a little hand up towards him, though his fingers didn't leave the fluid.  
Starscream flew in circles, though he couldn't touch Cas. His metal fingers weren't suited for the task.  
Cas whined softly and nuzzled Thrawn's hand, churring.  
Thrawn murmured back to his son, lovingly pressing into his hair.  
Blue and red eyes gazed up at the Transformer. "Scweam," he chirped, still learning to say some letters and sounds correctly.  
Starscream almost fell into the tank in surprise. Mitty caught him gently.  
"He... he said my name!"  
Mitty laughed, stroking his wings. "He did!"  
Cas chirped happily and playfully batted at Thrawn's hand.  
Thrawn gently caught his hand and held it for a moment, soon letting go.  
Gilad arrived as Thrawn was pulling his out of the fluid, and Cas perked up. He pointed intently at the Captain, looking pleading at his father.  
"Okay, fine. Gilad do you want to touch him?"  
"May I?"   
"Certainly. He's asking for it."  
Gilad snapped on the gloves and gently reached into the tank.  
The toddler eagerly pushed his head into the Captain's hand, purring, nuzzling.  
Thrawn chuckled. "He likes you."  
Starscream's wings fluttered, pleased.  
Gilad smiled. "Well I like him, too."   
Thrawn opened his bond with Palpatine.   
*Yes?*   
*Want to come touch your grandson?*  
*Certainly. I'll be right there.*  
Gilad finally withdrew his hand and began speaking with Thrawn about his agenda the next day. Palpatine arrived, and Cas squirmed as his grandfather approached, pressing out with his young mind with his love for the old man. "Gwampa," he chirped out.  
Palpatine smiled and reached for his young mind with the Force.  
Love washed over him, pure, innocent love for Thrawn, Mitty,... for him.  
He gave a deep sigh of affection. *Hello, little Cas.*  
He put on the gloves and reached into the fluid. Cas was instantly there, nuzzling his hands, purring and squirming with glee. He pressed out with his little mind. *No more sad, Grandpa.*  
*There will always be a little sad, I'm afraid, young one.*  
*Why, Grandpa?*  
*Because we all have someone to grieve. Now don't brood on that.*  
Those strange yet beautiful hybrid eyes met his. *Is it because Grandma went away?*  
*Who told you that?*  
*Daddy talks about it and how it made you sad.*  
Palpatine turned to Thrawn with the smile that said you are in trouble.  
Thrawn gulped and smiled innocently with a hint 'Please don't kill me'.  
"Thrawn. About your parenting methods."  
"We can discuss it later, Father. Play with your grandson." Cas tugged at Palpatine's hand, nuzzling his palm. *I don't want you to be sad, Grandpa.*  
Palpatine turned back to Cas. *Sometimes it's unavoidable.*  
*Daddy feels sad when he talks about Grandma, but the more he talks about her the better he feels.*  
*Cas, I don't want to talk about this.*  
He crooned softly, rubbing his little face against his grandfather's hand. *I'm sorry, Grandpa. I want you to feel better.*  
Palpatine smiled at him. *I understand that child.*  
*Will you tell me about Grandma someday?*  
*Someday later when you're older.*  
He purred and kissed the gloved hand. *Okay. I love you, Grandpa.*  
Palpatine's heart melted.  
He smiled. *I love you, too, little one.*   
He pulled his hand back, and Mitty closed the tank. "We'll play more, Cas," he told his son. Palpatine pulled the gloves off.  
Starscream hovered in front of the tank. "Don't worry. Just another two years."  
"Walk with me, Thrawn."   
"Yes, Father." Father and son left the room.  
"Thrawn, he's two years old."  
"I am aware of that, Father."   
"So why did you tell him about your mother?"  
"I- Well, I wanted him to know why he was named for her and let him know that she was amazing.”  
"Yet you felt the need to tell him I was sad."   
"I told him because he asked me why you always felt sad. No doubt you've noticed how smart he is."  
"True. He's a sharp cookie. He's very strong in the Force, I suppose I shouldn't be surprise he's picked up on my emotions."  
Thrawn nodded, looking forwards. "He will be a good apprentice.”  
"Well if your mother pounded anything into my skull, it was this; let him be your son first, worry about training later."  
Thrawn chuckled. "Don't worry about that. He will be loved."  
"He will indeed. It will be interesting to watch him grow."


	3. Grenadier, Again

The long awaited day for Cas to leave the tank finally came. Thrawn was allowed to lift his son from the fluid and toweled him off with a big, fluffy towel once all the tubes were removed. "Daddy!" he squealed, hugging the Prince, his still wet hair falling into his face.  
Thrawn turned him right side up, ignoring the liquid down his leg, and cupped him to his chest. "Cas!"  
Mitty hugged him from the other side, cupping his arms around both.  
The boy purred happily and peppered them both with kisses.  
Starscream flew close, landing on Mitty's shoulder.  
Cas grinned and grabbed the Transformer, cuddling him to him.  
Starscream squawked and hugged back. "Okay. I'm glad to see you too."  
Mitty went to their room and brought back clothes for Cas. He dressed his son for the first time. Brown pants, a pine green shirt, and black child boots. Thrawn produced a braided, leather headband, which he put on Cas, tucking it under his bangs to holds them up out of his eyes until they could be trimmed.  
Starscream hovered, putting Cas's hair into place with a braid. Another thing he had missed about Cas. Carnelian was never as patient as she needed to be with his picking.  
It seemed this Cas was more like his grandmother, waiting for the Transformer to finish.   
"Well, son, who should we go see first?" Thrawn asked.   
"Grandpa!"  
"I thought that would be your answer." Thrawn grinned. "Come on, let's find Grandpa. Come on, Optimus!"  
He drove after them, letting Thrawn set him on his shoulder as Starscream settled on Cas's shoulder. Palpatine didn't bother to look up as they entered. "Good afternoon, Father."   
"Good afternoon, my son. What can I do for you?" He jumped when little hands grabbed his sleeve. He looked down to meet Cas's eyes, shining with happiness. "Cas!" He gripped him under the arms and pulled him up onto his lap. "I'm so glad to see you!"  
Cas laughed and hugged him, kissing the old man's cheek. "I love you, Grandpa."  
"I love you too my darling."  
He nestled his little body against his grandfather's chest, pressing his ear over his heart, purring happily.  
Palpatine kissed his head. "I love you, child."  
"I love you, too, Grandpa. All the way to the Unknown Regions and back!"  
"I love you to the next galaxy and back.”  
He purred happily. "I think we'll need a crowbar to pry him off your father, love," Mitty chuckled.  
Thrawn smiled. "He knows he's found weakness."  
"Go on and see everyone else, little one," Palpatine said. Cas sighed. "Okay, Grandpa." He slipped down and went to his parents, holding up his hands for theirs.  
Thrawn and Mitty took a hand apiece and went to find Carnelian. "FORE!" She shouted, teeing off, only to miss the ball and hit it on the backswing. It flew over their heads and towards the palace. "AFT!"  
Cas was wide-eyed as he stared around the park.  
Thrawn winced at the sound of breaking glass.  
Carnelian turned and spotted Cas between his parents.  
"Hello, little Cas." She smiled, holding out a hand.  
He ran to her. "Aunt Carnelian!"  
Carnelian reached down and bore him up into the air. "Hello, my sweet." She called across the lawn. "Luke! Leia! Come meet your cousin!"  
They scampered over with the ever present Obi-Wan close behind, a welcome set of eyes to keep the twins out of trouble.  
Carnelian lowered Cas to the lawn. "Gently, you two."  
"Hi," Cas said, suddenly shy around so many people at once.  
Luke and Leia stared at him for a moment. Then, Leia offered him her baby doll. "We're playing house. Do you want to play?"  
"Um..."   
"Maybe later, Leia. This is his first day, after all," Thrawn said gently.  
"Oh." Luke dug in a pocket and took out a white peacock feather. "I brought a present."  
"Did you pluck that from one of my poor peacocks?"  
"No, mother."  
He offered to Cas, who took it shyly. "Thank you."   
"Come on, darling, why don't we go see the horses?" Mitty asked. Cas nodded and scuttled back to his parents. He had heard them talk about horses and seen pictures.  
"Can we come?" Luke and Leia asked.  
"Why don't you two go play so more for now, Munchies? Give Cas some space with his parents."   
"Yes, Mother."   
Obi-Wan was hauled off by the twins, and Cas walked with his parents to the stable. He looked around in awe, but when Thrawn led out Carrack, his big Shire, the boy squeaked and ran to Mitty. "Papa!"  
Mitty picked him up and held him. "It's just Carrack, my darling."  
"It's so big!"  
"He is. He's a battle-horse. Thrawn rides him in parade, but he's gentle as a lamb."  
Carrack leaned over to sniff the new little two-legged. Cas huddled into his papa, staring at the big horse with wide eyes.  
Carrack licked his head, messing up his hair, and turned away in disinterest, nosing at Thrawn's pocket.  
"Thank you, you big lout, for slobbering in my son's hair," Thrawn sighed. Thrawn pulled out a sugar cube and handed it to him.  
Carrack took the treat and snorted. They went outside where Sugarshine was out grazing her young colt. He was an Arabian and Thoroughbred mix without a speck of white on him, and Thrawn felt sure he was grow quite large while keeping the sleek beautiful of his Arabian blood. He was only recently weaned from milk and trotted over to them as they approached. He whinnied at Cas, sticking his little muzzle through the fence to sniff the boy.  
Sugarshine lifted her head to regard the intruders and dismissed them. Carnelian's rebellious horse had jumped the paddock fence to reach the Thoroughbred stallion Corundum.  
In response the fences were now much too tall for the incident to be repeated,... though they looked a little ridiculous. "I think he likes you, darling," Thrawn said.  
Cas reached out to touch his nose. "What's his name?"  
"He doesn't have one yet," Carnelian said as she came over.   
"Oh." The colt snorted and licked Cas's fingers. Cas giggled. "He's nice."  
"Well, Munchkin, why don't you name him?"   
"Really, Aunt Carnelian?"  
"Sure. He's going to be a prime racer, mixed or not. Now that I think of it, Sugarshine couldn't have picked a better sire. Go on ahead."  
"Um..." The colt ran around his mother, and Cas watched him blot out the space between her legs as he ran. He remember Thrawn and Mitty teaching him about ecplises. "Eclipse?"  
"Good name for a black horse."  
The newly dubbed Eclipse came back and followed Cas as far as the fence would allow. Cas giggled and ran back towards his parents and aunt, Eclipse following.  
Carnelian smiled as Eclipse ran back. "Looks like he's made himself a friend."  
Thrawn and Mitty smiled. Cas turned in a circle. Eclipse snorted and ran around in a circle, copying him.  
Carnelian laughed. "With a bond like that, that horse is destined for your Cas. Eclipse will be yours, you hear?"  
"What? Really?"  
"Of course. He'll be a great stamina runner."  
"Thank you, Aunt Carnelian."  
"You're welcome, kiddo."  
Eclipse trotted back to his mother, and Cas went back to his parents. "Daddy, will you carry me?"  
Thrawn reached down at once and cupped him to his chest. "Of course, my little one."  
Starscream and Carnelian were leaning on the fence.  
"Ready to go back inside, baby?" Mitty asked.   
Cas nodded. "Uh-huh."   
"Well let go. Maybe we'll find Gilad." The child smiled at that.  
Carnelian nodded. "Mind staying out with me, Screamer?"  
He looked at Cas, whom just smiled at him. "For a while. It's not too far, I guess."  
Carnelian nodded. "Then let's go get Melisma saddled."  
"All right." Thrawn and Mitty headed inside, Cas tucking his head under his father's chin, purring softly. "I love you, Daddy. I love you, Papa."  
"We love you, little one." Mitty told his son. "All of us do."  
They rounded the corner and nearly walked right into Gilad, who was looking for Thrawn.  
Thrawn smiled at his aide. "Gilad. Look who's out and about."  
He paused then grinned. "Well look at you. Out exploring already."   
Cas smiled. "Hi, Gilad."  
"Hello, Cas."  
Cas squirmed around and leaned down to hug the man. Gilad chuckled and hugged him back. "If you ever need someone to watch him I'd be happy to," he told Thrawn and Mitty.  
Thrawn smiled. "He has everyone wrapped around his little finger."  
"Little ones do that," the Captain grinned.  
Mitty smiled. "He's very good at tugging at the heartstrings."  
The moment was broken by Cas's stomach growling.  
Thrawn chuckled. "Somebody needs his first meal. Gilad, clear my schedule for the week, I'll be spending it with my family."  
"Of course, sir." He smiled at Cas. "Have fun with your family, little one."   
"I will."  
They went down to the kitchen. "Manolo! Make up a big lunch for my little one!"  
A quiet voice responded. "I'm sorry, my Prince. Manolo quit this morning. There's only me in here."  
"Oh, Grenadier. Do you know why he quit?"  
"The... Your father asked me to make his breakfast this morning. You know how Manolo has been a bit prickly about things since I came and well..." He peeked around the door. "I guess it was the last straw."  
"I see. Well if I'm honest, your cooking is better anyway. Please, a lunch for my son."   
Cas tugged at Thrawn's shirt. "Daddy, who's talking? I don't see anyone."  
"Cas, this is Grenadier, one of our chefs, but Grenadier is a little shy."  
"Oh. Hello, Mr. Grenadier," he said, even though he still couldn't see the chef.  
"Hello, little Cas. Your aunt has been down here talking about you." Grenadier was moving in the kitchen, putting something together.  
"Aunt Carnelian talks about me?" Cas asked, squirmed around to climb onto Thrawn's shoulders.  
"And her horses, and Luke and Leia, and politics, and dinner, and Starscream and Optimus, and many other things."  
"The sounds about right," Thrawn said.  
"Another thing that Manolo wouldn't have liked." Mitty pointed out.  
"He didn't," Grenaider confirmed.  
"Manolo was a man of specific tastes." Optimus added.  
"He doesn't sound very nice," Cas said.  
"Well, I wouldn't call him unkind." Grenadier commented. "Just... set in his ways."  
"Oh." Thrawn poked his son lightly in the ribs, making him giggle.  
Grenadier held out a tray from the kitchen. "Here we are. Lunch."  
Thrawn went over, and Cas and Grenadier got a look at each other.  
Cas giggled. "You look like daddy."  
He smiled happily at the chef, his innocence refreshing.  
Grenadier quirked a lop-sided smile. "Thank you, little one."  
"You're welcome."   
Thrawn chuckled. "Come on, you, let’s get you fed."  
They took the tray into the dining room.  
Cas looked at the food. "What is it all called, Papa?"  
"This is macaroni and cheese with chicken and broccoli. My favorite." Thrawn smiled.  
Cas scooped up some and took a bite before either of his parents could warn him. He yelped and spat it back out. "Ow! It's hot!"  
"Yes, it is. See the steam? Here, blow on it before taking a bite."  
He blew on it a few times and looked at them for approval. They smiled and nodded, so he took a bite again.  
He smiled around the flavorful bite. "'s good!"  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, darling." Mitty smiled at him.  
He swallowed. "Yes, Papa."   
"Well, what have we here?"   
Cas beamed as Palpatine came over. "Grandpa!"  
"Hello, little one." Palpatine patted his grandson's head.  
"Look, Grandpa, I have... um... what was it, Papa?"  
"Macaroni and Cheese Casserole, Cas."  
"Oh, yeah. I have Macaroni and Chesse Casserole."   
Palpatine chuckled. "So I see. Do you like it?"   
He nodded. "Uh-huh, but I burned my mouth."  
"Poor baby." Palpatine looked concerned immediately. "Does it hurt?"  
"Not anymore." He puffed his little chest up. "I'm brave, Grandpa."  
Palpatine laughed softly. "Yes, you are, my little warrior."  
"... Can I still have a hug?"  
"Certainly, my child." Palpatine held out his arms.  
Cas scampered to him, hugging him.  
Palpatine lifted him into the air, laughing. "If you get your Father's build, I won't be able to do this for long. Best hope you take after your Papa."  
The boy giggled. "I love you, Grandpa. I love you this much!" he said, holding his out at his sides.  
"I love you more." Palpatine set him back down. "Finish your lunch."  
"Yes, Grandpa."   
Cas tucked into his food eagerly, and Palpatine looked at his smiling son. "What?"   
"Just watching you with him, seeing you happy again, it's nice."  
Palpatine scowled at him. "I have been happy."  
"Yes, but- Fine, I can see this isn't the hill I want to die on."  
Mitty put a hand on both their arms. "Let's not fight.” He glanced at Cas. "Especially not in front of Cas."  
Palpatine and Thrawn nodded, setting the topic aside. "So, you went to see Carnelian's horses, I hear."  
Cas looked up at the mention of horses. "Aunt Carnelian said I can have Eclipse."   
"Eclipse?"   
"Sugarshine's colt," Mitty explained.  
"Ah. The one that's part Thouroughbred."  
"Yes, They bonded practically the moment they saw each other," Thrawn told his father.  
"Hybrids have a tendency to stick together. It's a strength." He mused a bit clinically. "Little Cas will be a fine rider someday."


	4. Past Abuses, Present Peacocks

The rest of the day was spent just enjoying Cas and his new freedom. After dinner, Thrawn and Mitty took Cas to his new bedroom, across from theirs, and Thrawn ran a bath for him.  
Cas and Mitty were enjoying their first gentle pillow fight when Thrawn came back in.  
He smiled as he watched them. Cas spotted his and rushed at his father, giggling, pillow held high.  
Thrawn dropped into a fighting crouch and blocked the pillow.  
His son swung at him again.  
Thrawn took the pillow and batted him with it.  
Cas squealed and ran for Mitty. "Papa, save me!" he laughed.  
Mitty threw a pillow at Thrawn and jokingly put himself between them. "I'll protect you!"  
Thrawn mock-growled and charged at his husband.  
A wave of recognition and fear rose in Armitage's belly and he reacted in defense.  
Thrawn managed to block his husband's reaction punch and pass it off as play so Cas wouldn't be scared. Mitty blinked and felt a wave of shame sweep through him. He picked up his son. "I think it's bath time, baby."   
"Okay, Papa."  
The bath was hot and filled with bubbles and rubber duckies.  
Thrawn and Mitty smiled as they watched their son play with the bubbles and toys. They let him play for a little while then set about washing him. By the time Thrawn lifted Cas from the water the boy was sleepily relaxed. Mitty toweled him off and dressed him in soft pajamas. "Bedtime, my darling."   
Cas yawned and rubbed his eyes, reaching up to Thrawn to be picked up. "Can I said 'goodnight' to Grandpa?"  
"Of course." Thrawn kissed his head. "He's probably still in his office."  
"You go, I'll get a story book."   
Thrawn nodded and kissed Mitty briefly. "All right, love." Palpatine sighed and rubbed his eyes as the door opened.  
He smiled, looking up from the papers he and Carnelian were working on, Starscream at their elbows, trotting back and forth with code cylinders, finished reviews, and other bits of paraphernalia.  
"I see someone's ready for bed." Cas sleepily reached for his grandfather as Starscream flew up to sit on Thrawn's shoulder.  
"More than one person." Thrawn took note of Palpatine's obvious fatigue and the way Starscream curled into his neck. Carnelian, as usual, looked ready to take on the world.  
"It is rather late." He took Cas and cuddled him. "I hope you won't keep him up this late all the time."   
Thrawn shook his head. "No, we'll establish a proper bedtime tomorrow."   
"G'night, Grandpa," Cas said sleepily.  
"Good night, little one." Palpatine kissed his forehead.  
Carnelian buried herself in papers again. "You guys go on. I'll finish this mess."  
Palpatine nodded. "Thank you." Thrawn took his son back and went to his sister.   
Cas yawned. "G'night, Aunt Carnelian."  
"Good night, Munchkin." She absently patted him. "Sleep well."  
"Come on, baby. Lets get you snug in bed with a story."   
Cas nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Can I have a story about Grandma tomorrow?"  
Palpatine sighed deeply. "Perhaps your Father can tell you one."  
Thrawn nuzzled his son. "Yes, I'll tell you a story about Grandma tomorrow. Good night, Father, Carnelian."  
"Good night, my son." Palpatine stepped past him.  
"If Screamer is sleeping in your room, make sure to get his blanket and pillow from mine. I don't think Optimus minds sharing, but it's a bit much to ask, capiche?"  
"I think Starscream will be in Cas's room, but all right."   
Once both boy and Transformers were settled, Thrawn and Mitty prepared the story. "Daddy."   
"What is it, little one?"   
"Did I hurt Grandpa's feelings asking for a story about Grandma?"  
"Grandma is still an open wound for your Grandfather, my child. But it's not to be avoided. She was well-loved, by all."  
"Oh."   
Thrawn stroked his hair. "Don't worry, my darling. One day he'll tell you about her himself." Cas was asleep only halfway through 'Goodnight Moon'.  
Thrawn put an arm around Mitty. "He's our beautiful child. He's finally here."  
His husband smiled and snuggled against him. "I keep half-expecting him to disappear and still be in the tank," he said.  
"Me too." Thrawn slid an arm under his knees and lifted.  
"Beau, what are you doing, you silly thing?" he laughed softly.  
"Carrying you to bed." Thrawn kissed his forehead, taking him into their bedroom. "Do you want to talk about earlier?"  
"Just an unpleasant memory, love, nothing to worry about. I reacted before I could think."  
"Mitty. You can't just avoid topics like this forever... I want to help, if only to talk about it."  
He sighed. "You already know my father is... not the nicest person in the galaxy." Thrawn nodded.  
"He seems... A bit uptight."  
"That's putting it mildly. He's... he's not a good parent, or person really."  
Thrawn looked at him. "Did he... did he beat you?"  
"... Yes."  
Thrawn growled. "I'm going to rip into tiny little pieces."  
"He's not worth the time or effort, Beau. I'm just afraid of him coming here when word gets out about Cas."  
Thrawn curled himself around Mitty. "We'll be fine, my love."  
He sighed and nodded. "Well, speaking of word getting out; how are we going to go about that? It will be hard to hide that he's a hyrbid just because of his eyes alone."  
"We'll either say we found a surrogate or tell the truth. Would it be so awful?"  
"He has enough of both our features that a surrogate story might not fly. I suppose we'll just tell the truth."  
Thrawn kissed Mitty's cheek. "The truth will set your teeth free." He joked, lips quirking.  
He was given a very unimpressed look. "That was just awful, Beau."  
Thrawn purred, nuzzling his shoulder.  
Mitty snuggled close. "Good night, love. Tomorrow is a new day with our son."  
"Good night, Mitty." They fell asleep curled together.  
Starscream was sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the stars.  
The door opened, a passing droid opening it at Optimus' request, and the Autobot joined him on the window sill. "At it again are they?"   
"No, but Thrawn's snoring again. It's not much to Armitage, but you know how irritating it is to use."  
Starscream nodded. "Carnelian doesn't, thank goodness."  
"Lets hope Cas doesn't take after Thrawn in that regard." They both looked at the sleeping child.  
"He's adorable." Starscream commented. "Active, energetic, happy... Exactly what a child should be."  
Optimus nodded. "He is. Even before he came out of the tank he made everyone just that much more happy."  
Starscream nodded, staring out at Coruscant.  
"It's not Cybertron, but it's become home, hasn't it, Starscream?”  
"Yes. To a point." Starscream stood up and touched the glass.  
Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not a replacement just different. They're our other family, not replacing the family and friends we left behind."  
Starscream reflected. "There was a time that I wouldn't have allowed you to touch me for any reason. How things change."  
Prime chuckled. "It's been quite the ride, hasn't it? That so long ago we were brought here by a mere child, and now we stand like this watching over the newest generation."  
"A mere child? I thought she was going to kill us." Starscream chuckled. "It was surreal to be surrounded by giants."  
"Yes, now we know how the humans felt around us."  
Starscream nodded. "Have you ever missed being your normal height?"  
"Sometimes, but I've long since grown used to this height. I almost think it would strange to be back to my normal height again.”  
"If you ever wanted to be back to normal for a bit, I'm sure Carnelian wouldn't mind taking you for a lucid dream."  
"Perhaps I'll see about that some time. In some ways, though, I'm glad this happened. I can't imagine where my life would be now if it hadn't."  
"Probably ruling Cybertron and trying to hold things together." The unspoken, "I'd be dead" hung between them.  
"Well, being here means I don't have that burden... and you're still alive."  
Starscream nodded, quirking his lips in a smile. "There is that. And we can't forget it since Luke and Leia love the show, too."   
Optimus nodded. "That... that is my least favorite part in the show."  
"Well, I'm not exactly fond of it myself."  
"Well I mean... nevermind. Forget I brought it up."   
He looked at Optimus. "What's bothering you?"  
Optimus hissed through his teeth, a gesture he had picked up from Thrawn. "We're the only Transformers in this galaxy. We're not alone, but... If it really is only a story... Does that make us the only ones anywhere?"  
Starscream was quiet for a long moment. "I don't know. I would... assume that it does. I've tried not to think about it too much myself."  
Optimus sighed. "I guess that makes us an Endangered species." He tried to joke. "Think they'll start a foundation like for the Amur Leopards Carnelian is raising?"  
"Don't give her the idea to, or she just might."  
They shared a brief laugh.  
"I'll take this life, Starscream,... if it means you stay alive," Optimus said softly.  
"Thank you, Optimus. That might be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You're welcome."  
Cas stirred in his sleep and patted the bed beside him, looking for the Seeker.  
Both Transformers clambered up beside him, and he relaxed back into a deep sleep.  
Morning dawned fair and clear.  
The family all had breakfast together that morning. "Have you thought of how you'll announce him to the galaxy?" Palpatine asked Thrawn as Mitty fussed over Cas's messy, syrup-covered face and hands, while Starscream and Optimus watched in amusement.  
"Probably with a brief news story." Thrawn replied. "Least invasive method."  
He nodded. "All right. When should it be arranged for?"  
"The end of the week perhaps? Carnelian is due to give an interview on her leopards anyway."  
"Very well."   
"Thrawn!" He turned.   
"Yes, love." Mitty shifted so Thrawn could see Cas. The boy had syrup all over his mouth, down his chin, dripping slowly onto his pajama shirt, and all over his hands and on the cuffs of his sleeves.  
Thrawn laughed. "Oh, no. Time for another bath, I see."  
He stood and plucked up son, then with a smirk, brought him over to Palpatine. "Actually, Father, you have a free morning, why don't you bathe him," he said, plopping Cas into Palpatine's lap.  
Palpatine protested. "I do not have a free morning! I have a trade agreement to finalize."  
Carnelian wiped her mouth. "I'll do it. Watch the munchies, all."  
"But-"   
"And I have a meeting myself in five minutes, Father."   
"And that leaves me to watch Luke and Leia since Obi-Wan is not here yet," Mitty said.  
"Can't Mitty-" Palpatine sighed and looked at Cas. "Well, I guess we're stuck. Let's get you clean, little one."  
He got some of Cas's bath toys and took him to his own bathroom. Once the tub was filled, he put his grandson in the bubbly water. Cas played with his toys for a bit as Palpatine watched with a soft smile. "All right, time to wash up.”   
"Grandpa, will you tell me a story?"   
"About what?" Palpatine asked as he began washing the child.   
"I dunno. Just a story."  
"All right. Once upon a time there was a young boy who was always getting himself dirty and into trouble. His grandfather was stuck bathing him. The end." He tickled Cas, grinning.  
Cas giggled, squirming. "Grandpa, that wasn't a story," he protested, giggling.  
"Of course it was! If you want something else, you have to be more specific."  
"Tell me a story of what Daddy was little."  
"All right. Once upon a time there were two children who loved to watch a specific television show. Unfortunately for their parents, it was an extremely annoying one and the two appeared to be obsessed over it..."  
"Daddy and Aunt Carnelian?"   
He nodded. "Yes. They watched it all the time, over and over again."  
"One day, they were given a pair of action figures, their favorite characters from the show."  
"Optimus and Starcream!"   
He nodded. "Close your mouth." Cas closed his mouth, and Palpatine washed away the stickiness.  
"There we are. One day, while their parents were having a headache over hearing the show over and over, they realized they could still hear Optimus and Starscream's voices."  
"So they ask the children if the toys can talk, and the children say 'yes' their mother asks them to take out the batteries. Close your eyes and tilt your head back." Cas obeyed, and Palpatine wet his hair then began rubbing shampoo into it.  
"But they can't take out the batteries because the toys are alive and it would kill them. Their parents were so surprised, but they eventually just decided to keep the little Transformers and make them part of the family. The end."   
"Grandma wanted them to take our their batteries."   
"Yes, she-" He froze. He hadn't even realized he had started talking about his wife.  
"Grandpa?"  
Little hands, wet from the water, shook his arm. "Grandpa, are you okay?"  
"I'm okay, little one. Just thinking." It hadn't hurt so badly to talk about her to Cas.  
"What about?" he asked curiously.  
"Your grandmother, my darling. Don't worry."  
"Did I make you sad again, Grandpa?"  
"No, Cas. It's all right. Let's finish bathing you."  
"Okay."   
Palpatine thought for a moment then made up his mind. "When your bath is done I'll show you some of my pictures of Grandma. It might be time I get them out again."  
"Yay!" Cas splashed happily.  
He chuckled. "All right, head back so I can rinse your hair."  
Cas obeyed and was happy to climb out and be wrapped in a soft towel. His skin was still soft and frail as Palpatine's own, though sunshine and play would change that.  
He was dried and dressed, then sat on his grandfather's bed as he dug out the trunk of Cas's things and the pictures and holo-vids he had of her.  
He found a family picture taken the Christmas that Carnelian had gone on her training journey and sighed at the six of them gathered together. That had been an eventful month.  
He didn't open the trunk of her things yet, focusing on the pictures and videos first, rummaging through them. He pulled out the wedding portrait Thrawn had painted and paused. He traced his wife's happy face for a moment then turned to Cas. "Your father painted this for us for Christmas when Grandma and I got married."  
Cas examined it. "Grandma's pretty."  
"Yes, she is. She was always so beautiful." He chuckled. "Even in the morning when her hair was all messy."  
Cas giggled.  
He smiled and set the painting aside. "What's in there, Grandpa." Palpatine turned to the trunk of his wife's things. He unlatched it then paused. He hadn't look at any of this since he put it away after her funeral. "Grandpa, are you okay?"  
"I'm- I'm all right, little Cas. Why don't you go find your Aunt and Starscream?"  
"Daddy said I can't wander the palace by myself yet until I learn the way around."  
"Ask one of the guards to take you. They're right outside the door."  
"Okay." He hugged the old man, purring softly, rubbing his little face against his chest. "I love you, Grandpa."  
"I love you, little one."  
He kissed the still baby soft hair and gave him nudge towards the door. "Go on, now." Cas left with a guard, going to find Mitty, the twins, and Obi-Wan since Carnelian was still in the trade meeting.  
Palpatine, with trembling fingers, opened the trunk.  
On top of carefully folded clothes was her jewelry box. He lifted it and set it aside. A compartment opened that he hadn't noticed before. Inside was a small music box with a tag on it that said his name. He picked it up. He turned the tag over and read in his love's writing, 'Happy Birthday, Jarek'. This... this had been her present for him for the birthday she died before.  
He sighed and wound it up, listening to it with quiet ears.  
The music was soft, sweet, and then... her voice joined the notes, singing sweet and clear just as he remembered.  
Every night in my dreams   
I see you, I feel you   
That is how I know you go on 

Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on   
Palpatine sighed and nodded. "All right, Cas. All right."  
The family gathered for lunch, and Palpatine set the music box down on the table. He had to share her voice with them, the children especially deserved to hear her voice. "Father, what is that?"   
"The gift your mother never got to give me."  
Carnelian looked up in interest. "A music box?"  
He nodded and wound it up, noting that the three children were paying more attention now at the mention of the grandmother none of them had ever gotten to see. The music filled the dining room soon accompanied by her voice.  
They listened in rapt attention to the beautiful voice and Luke sighed. "That was beautiful."  
Carnelian, with her usual tact, stated, "I always hated Titanic."  
Thrawn nodded in agreement. "Daddy, are you crying?" little Cas asked softly.  
Thrawn wiped his eyes with one hand. "Only a little."  
Starscream chirred in Seeker.  
Cas climbed into his father's lap and snuggled against him, purring.  
Thrawn patted his back, cuddling him slightly.  
"Don't be sad, Daddy. I bet Grandma's watching us from Heaven as an angel."  
"That's a lovely thought. I wouldn't doubt it either."  
Carnelian just smirked.  
Palpatine smiled sadly as he closed the music box and tucked it safely away.  
Carnelian patted his shoulder and stood up. "Duty calls. See y'all at tea."  
"Can we go outside, Daddy?"   
"Of course, my darling."  
The park was bright and sunny, with birds in the trees and flowers in the grass.  
Cas ran around and rolled in the grass, giggling.  
Luke and Leia joined him, wrestling.  
"Uncle Thrawn, Uncle Mitty, can we show Cas the peacocks?" Luke asked after a few minutes.  
"Why not? There are peachicks, after all." Mitty smiled.  
The children scampered off, and Thrawn chuckled, nuzzling his husband. "I suppose we need to start thinking about his education fairly soon, too."  
"I have several good tutors lined up. If push comes to shove, there's always that school you went to. Luke and Leia are going there."  
"I think I'd like him to actually go to school, be able to make friends."  
Mitty nodded. "But he would have so much more attention with a tutor."  
"Perhaps we'll start him with a tutor to make sure he'll be able to keep up in a public school properly."   
"All right."   
Yelling was heard from the children, and Cas came running, sobbing, a bleeding cut on his arm. "Daddy! Papa!" he bawled.  
Thrawn rushed over. "My darling! What happened? Is it bad? Let me see!"  
Mitty was right behind him scooping up their son as Thrawn gently examined his arms. "The bird scratched me!”  
Thrawn shot a venomous look at the peacock in question and it lost several handfuls of feathers violently.  
Cas huddled into his papa, still crying. "Come on, baby, let’s get your arm taken care of."   
He went inside, passed Carnelian, who went to her brother. "Why are you plucking my prized peacock?"   
"He attacked my son, that's why!"  
"Well, what did you expect? He's a peacock!"  
Thrawn growled. "I except your birds to be used to children by now. Pen them, I don't want them loose anymore."  
"Excuse me? My birds are free wanderers. They have as much right to the park as your stupid dogs."  
"Hey!"  
"Don't think I've forgotten that one who steals chicks."  
"At least my dogs are safe for the children to be around," he growled.  
"Right. And the scar on Luke's wrist is from one of my peacocks?"  
"I got rid of that dog after that, you know that. You were there when I did. There hasn't been a problem with the others and the children."  
"And my peacocks are just birds. They're no more dangerous than your dogs if treated with respect."  
He bared his teeth, but his desire to check on his son won over his pride and temper. "I'll personally get rid of the bird if it hurts my son again, but I'll let it go for now."   
"Fine."   
He stormed inside, nearly plowing his father over.   
"Thrawn? What's wrong? You look angry enough to spit fire."   
"Carnelian's prized peacock attacked Cas."  
"Oh dear. I hope he's all right. Is it bad?"  
"I'm not sure. Mitty brought him in while Carnelian and I argued over the stupid bird."  
"I wonder why it attacked."  
"I don't know, Luke and Leia, from what I could see, where moving the others away while the one that attacked followed Cas closer to us."  
"Perhaps we should ask."  
"I intend to, but I need to see him first."  
"Of course. I'll come along."  
Cas was sitting on Mitty's lap as Dr. Malachi gently cleaned the cut. He whimpered, pressing into his papa, but Mitty and Malachi both held his arm so he couldn't pull it away.  
"It's not as bad as it could have been, little one."  
Cas spotted his father and grandfather, but his attention zeroed in on Thrawn. "Daddy," he whined, holding out his free arm.  
Thrawn held his hand, stroking his arm and kissing his forehead. "Cas, my darling."  
He pushed his little face against Thrawn's, whimpering. "Almost done, little one," Malachi said.  
Thrawn began humming to his son.  
Malachi finished the cleaned and gently wrapped the cut. "There. You were very brave, little one." He held out a sheet of stickers. "Here, pick a stick to put on the wrap." Cas looked at his parents.  
Thrawn pointed to a butterfly. "I like that one."  
Cas took it and put it on the bandage. He rubbed his eyes and held his arms out to his father.  
Thrawn picked him up and held him close, rocking slightly."Oh, my darling." Cas snuggled against his father and fell asleep in his arms, sucking his thumb for extra comfort.  
Thrawn took him to his little bed and tucked him in to let him nap it off. Carnelian was outside. "Is he all right?" There was blood on her sleeve.  
"Yes, but Dr Malachi said it could have easily been worse," Mitty told her. Thrawn looked at her sleeve. "What happened?"  
"I took care of the peacock." She grouched at him. "Happy? Now tell your kid to leave the rest of my birds alone."  
He nodded and she walked off. The twins came over. "Is Cas okay?" Leia asked.  
"He'll be fine, darlings," she coughed into her shoulder.  
"We're sorry, Uncle Thrawn, Uncle Mitty."   
"What happened?" Mitty asked.   
"We were watching the peacocks, and I was holding Cas's hand to keep him by us. A few chicks and some of the hens came over to check him out but then ignored him. One hen came over, one of the white ones, and was checking him out when the big peacock came charging over and jumped on him. I don't know why, Cas wasn't moving because I told him to hold still so he didn't scare the hen," Luke said.  
"That is strange. Perhaps he saw Cas as a threat?"  
"Can we see him?"   
"Maybe later, Munchies, he's napping right now," Thrawn told them gently.  
Luke nodded. "Mother... You have red on your chin..." He pointed.  
Carnelian absently touched the indicated spot. "I do. I should clean up. That darned bird put up a fight."  
She left to clean up, and the twins went to find Obi-Wan. Thrawn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, Mitty, when I saw the blood on his arm..."  
"Beau, it's perfectl understandable to panic. I was scared too."  
He hugged his husband, nuzzling his hair. "Our poor baby."  
"He's all right, though. And the problem has been taken care of. Poor Carnelian. She loves her animals."  
"I know. I told her I'd let it go unless it happened again, she didn't have to kill it." He sighed. "It can't be helped now. I don't think he'll be going near peacocks for a long while, anyway." Mitty nodded.   
Starscream and Optimus came racing around the corner. "The twins told us Cas got attacked by a peacock!" Starscream exclaimed fretfully.  
"It's true, Starscream." Mitty caught him and explained what had happened.  
"May I sit with him?"   
"Of course, we've fixed his door so it will open for you and Optimus like ours does." The two Transformers hurried in and clambered up onto the bed. Cas, luckily, didn't wake but seemed to relax a little more, seeming to know that Starscream was there.  
Starscream chittered in soft Seeker speech and curled up beside him, wings flared and protective.  
Optimus, too, settled down. "Come on, Beau. Lets take some time to relax a bit ourselves. He's well looked after right now," Mitty said, kissing Thrawn's cheek.  
Thrawn was torn between two desires. Finally, he took a look at Starscream and nodded. "He has a fearsome seeker protector." He took Mitty's hand and let himself be led away.  
They settled down into bed, curled up together. "I suppose we need to arrange the news meeting for the announcement," Thrawn sighed.   
Mitty nodded. "We do, and we do our best working things out together when relaxed, it seems."   
The Prince chuckled. "We are good at it, aren't we?"  
"We are. We'll be good parents." Thrawn smiled. "So long as we're relaxed."  
"Just wait until he starts coming to you for monsters under the bed and in the closet," Mitty said, smiling.  
"I was never so irrational."  
"You were also in your tank until you were six, he's four and more inclined to things like that."   
"Mmm, true."   
"So, the news meetings, how are we going to go about this?"  
"We could invite them to the library and announce it."  
"We should choose who we want to run the story to avoid any... twisting of the truth and our words."  
"Carnelian has friends in the journalism world. She'd be able to find some people for us."  
"Good." He sighed.   
"What's wrong, Mitty?"   
"I'm just worried is all. Sending the story will mean that my father will know."  
"Your father is a boot-licking noble who doesn't deserve to have you for a son."  
"I'm just worried he might come here to 'examine' Cas, as he'll no doubt put it."  
"We won't let him hurt our son. Heck: Starscream would claw his eyes out, Carnelian would toss him out by the scruff of the neck, Father would do something unspeakable, Grenadier would come out of his kitchen to give him a stern talking to." He chuckled at his little joke. "Everyone in this palace would defend our child."  
"I know, but I still worry." He lay his head on Thrawn's chest.  
Thrawn cupped the smaller man close and stroked his cheek. "It's okay, my love."  
"I know." He kissed his husband. "I love you, Beau."  
Thrawn kissed him back sweetly. "I love you too."


	5. Sparklings

The day leading up the news meeting were spent introducing Cas to new things and getting him familiar with the layout of the palace. On the day he was squirmed as Mitty dressed him in a child's uniform. Unlike either of his parents, Cas immediately chafed in the nicer clothes. "Papa, why can I just wear one of my other shirts?" he whined.  
Thrawn sat down beside him. "I'm afraid part of being the Prince of an empire is looking the part, my son. Please, I know they aren't the most fun clothes, but they look nice and make you seem royal. More than you are already, that is."  
"But it's so stiff, Daddy," he complained, tugging at the collar as Mitty tied his hair back in a ponytail.  
"I know honey, but you'll get used to it."  
He pouted but took his Papa's hand, walking to the library. Palpatine was there as well, though Carnelian and the twins were absent, coping out. Cas went to his grandfather for a hug.  
Palpatine drew him into a fairly stiff hug. His formal robes were as ornate and twice as stiff as Cas's.  
The child immediately made a disgusted face and again tugged at his collar. "Cas, stop that."   
"But, Papa, I don't like it on my neck like this."  
Palpatine pulled out a silk handkerchief. "Senate trick number 63." He folded it and tucked it into the collar so it created a sort of pad. "Better?"  
"Thank you, Grandpa."   
"You're welcome, darling." The reporters were allowed in, and the noise level instantly increased. Cas had only one reaction; hide behind Grandpa.  
Palpatine chuckled, stepping aside and clasping his shoulders in front of him. "A bit much all at once, ladies and gentlemen?"  
They quickly quieted, and Cas rushed to his parents, pressing into Thrawn's leg for comfort and reassurance.  
Thrawn placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "You may ask your questions one at a time."  
A human woman spoke up first. "What's his name, Your Highness?"  
"This is Prince Cas Palpatine." Thrawn introduced.  
They talked among themselves for a moment, though quietly, not wishing to frighten the poor child further. Cas pressed his face against his father, wishing he would be picked up. He didn't like being on the floor with so many strangers around.  
Thrawn eventually set him on a couch with Starscream, who was giving all the reporters a death glare.  
He picked up the Seeker and held him close. He liked this even less. "Your Highness, if I may be blunt, how was he born?" asked another reporter.  
"Cas was born through a cloning process combining mine and Armitage's DNA. The details of the process will not be made public because its success depends heavily upon mine and my father's unique gifts."  
There was more talking, and Cas curled around Starscream. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to be on the couch, he wanted to be held by one of his parents. "Would it be all right if I took his picture?" asked another woman.  
Thrawn looked at his son.  
The child appeared to be focused on Starscream.  
"Not at this moment. Pictures will be released later. Now, I believe that is enough."  
Palpatine dismissed them, and Cas ran Mitty, arms out desperately.  
Mitty scooped him up at once and kissed his forehead and cheeks. "My poor brave little boy."  
He wrapped his arms and legs around his papa, clinging to him, nestling his head into Mitty's neck.  
Thrawn hugged them both. "Oh, Cas... I'm sorry. I know they're like... like..."  
"Tigers?" Carnelian made her appearance.  
Starscream kicked Thrawn in the head. "Ow! Starscream, what was that for?!"   
"He wouldn't be this scared if you had just picked him up instead of putting him on the couch AWAY from you."  
Thrawn rubbed the spot. "Sorry, Starscream. I don't think well in front of cameras."  
"This is why I handle the publicity."  
"Why are you apologizing to me?" the Seeker asked. He pointed to Cas and flew over to sit on Palpatine's shoulder.  
Thrawn kissed Cas's head. "I'm so sorry, Cas."  
He rubbed the small back. "Will you let Daddy hold you, baby?" he asked. Cas slowly unwound himself from Mitty and reached for Thrawn.  
Thrawn cupped his son to him, kissing him. "They can be scary, can't they?"  
He nodded and buried his face in Thrawn's shoulder, sucking his thumb.  
Thrawn rubbed his back soothingly.  
He relaxed against his father. "Come on, lets get you out of those clothes, shall we?"   
"Okay, Daddy."  
Thrawn helped him out of the starched uniform and into more comfortable clothes.  
"Daddy, I'm hungry."  
"It is a good time for lunch. Let's go see what Aunt Carnelian and the Munchies are having."  
They went to the dinning room.  
Luke and Leia were eating alone. It was chicken with broccoli and potatoes.  
"Where's your mother, Munchies?"  
"Mom is working with the leopards. One of the females is birthing."  
"Oh, I see. New cubs will be nice." Cas climbed up onto his chair, scratching absently at his head.  
Starscream stepped up onto the table.  
"Starscream, how are Transformer babies born?" Leia asked.  
He promptly fell back off the table.  
Thrawn reached out and caught him. "Starscream?"  
"How are what?"  
"How are Transformer babies born?" Luke patiently repeated.  
The Seeker heated up, the Transformer version of blushing. "Well... I'll tell you when you're older."   
"Papa, how are human babies born?"  
Mitty blushed to the roots of his flaming hair. "I'll tell you when you're older."  
"Aww okay."   
"Eat your lunch, baby."  
Luke and Leia looked at each other, determined to see that question answered soon.  
Starscream flew off to find Optimus. He needed to warn the other Transformer to beware the twins.  
Optimus was with Carnelian, taking care of the new kittens.  
"Optimus, we need to talk."   
"Sure, Starscream."   
They wandered off a little ways. "What's going on?"  
"The twins are asking how Transformers... well... have Sparklings."  
Optimus stared at him. "Oh Primus. We knew someone would ask eventually."  
"Well obviously I didn't answer them, for one, Cas was sitting right there. What do we do?"  
"Well, does it matter? Neither of us is a carrier, so I don't see..." Starscream made a polite coughing sound. "Oh... I... I had no idea."  
"That's obvious now." Starscream sardonically stated.

"Sorry."  
"It's fine, Optimus. I didn't exactly trumpet it from the rooftops."  
They fell into silence.  
"Well, this is awkward." Optimus rubbed his neck cable.  
"No kidding." The Seeker heated up again, feeling awkward.  
"Well..." Optimus looked at the ground. "I guess..."  
"You guess what?"  
"I guess we don't have to be the last then."  
Starscream's jaw dropped, and he whipped around to face the Prime. "Are you suggesting...?"   
"I mean... if you want to," Optimus stuttered out.  
Starscream stuttered, wings flaring. "I'd- I'd have to think. I mean- this is... well... I'm going to go... uh... check on Cas!"  
He flew back inside, but instead of going to Cas he went to Thrawn and landed on his head. "Starscream, are you all right?"  
Starscream flopped down on his stomach. "I'm having a bit of a crisis."  
"What's wrong?"  
"What's wrong? How Transformers have Sparklings is what's wrong!"  
Thrawn sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this, but, what are you talking about?"  
"This is all the twins' fault! I'm going to get even with them somehow!"  
"Starscream!"   
"Huh?"   
"Calm down and explain. What are you freaking out about?"  
Starscream rolled down Thrawn's face and into his lap. "Look, Transformers are either Carriers or Sires. It's almost exactly like your biology. I'm a Carrier and Optimus is a Sire-" He was babbling and he knew it.  
"You mean you can have a baby uh sparkling?" He nodded. "Okay, with you so far."  
"So we don't have to be the first and last of our kind!" He sighed, flopping backwards.  
"That's not getting into you freaking out over the idea, Starscream, or do you still secretly hate Optimus?"  
"No... I never did, you know that."  
"So... reason for the panic is...?"  
Starscream was silent for a long moment.  
Thrawn waited for his friend to answer.  
"It's just... I've always wanted Sparklings, but whenever I tried to find a Sire, it never worked out."  
"Are you afraid Optimus wouldn't treat you right or something?"  
"Not as such. It is Optimus Prime, for Primus' sake, but... That's another problem. What if Optimus doesn't really want this for himself and me, but for duty?"  
"Talk to him about it, Starscream. Having a child should be discussed before jumping into it anyway. Find out for sure."  
"Ugh. Talking. I'm not good at that."  
"Well when it comes to talking about THAT no one is, but it's the only way to know for sure. You know Optimus wouldn't lie to you, especially about something so important."  
"But how should I do that? It's such an odd, awkward topic. How did you and Mitty talk about Cas?"  
"Awkwardly. It's not an easy topic to bring up. I finally had to just blurt it out because I just couldn't find a nicer or easy way of bringing it up."  
"I'm going to ask your father."  
"You honestly think he had any better luck with my other father?"  
"I don't honestly think he had that talk at all, but he convinced the Republic Senate to make him an Emperor somehow." Starscream stood up. "And he's an excellent persuasive speaker."  
"All right. Good luck."   
He flew off to Palpatine's office, landing on the desk. "Hello, Starscream."  
"Hello." He sat down on the desk. "Can I ask a question?"  
"Certainly, my friend."   
He almost smirked, would have if he wasn't feeling awkward about it, since the old man's reaction would, normally, probably be very comical. "How do you bring up the subject of... having children to the one you want to have them with?"  
Palpatine was silent for a long moment. "Well... That's a bit of an interesting question. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, long story short, I can bear sparklings and Optimus can sire them," he blurted, heating up a little.  
"I see... And you want to have them?"  
"I do, but I don't know if he wants to for himself and me or for duty. Besides, it's such an awkward topic. How do I even bring it up?"  
"Well, I would get out of the Palace. Go somewhere neutral so you guys can feel relaxed."  
“Like the park?”  
"Well, I wouldn't. The park is very much your territory." He thought. "I suppose you could have dinner at a private room somewhere."  
"That sounds like a date."  
Palpatine raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Remind me what the object is?"  
"Right. Okay, I guess we'll try that. Guess that means I need to go the kitchen and talk to Grenadier."  
"That would probably be best."  
Optimus was staring out from Thrawn and Mitty's window at the cityscape when Starscream found him a little later.  
"Good evening, Starscream." He looked up.  
"Evening, Optimus." He paused. Okay, maybe he should have asked how to invite someone to dinner too. Well, in doubt, play coy. "It's a beautiful evening."  
"It is. A quiet one, too. It's nice to have some quiet time," Optimus agreed.  
"It's a shame we can't see the stars."  
Prime nodded. "I do miss seeing them. It was nice when we went to Naboo and could see them so clearly out at the chalet."  
"There's a planetarium room in the North tower. Would you like to go up there?"  
"I would. Lead the way."  
They transformed and Starscream lead the way to the planetarium, where Grenadier had laid a doll's table on a larger one with a sideboard laden with a selection of foods including prime rib, lobster, and even a tiny chocolate cake with a raspberry on top.  
Optimus looked it over. "Starscream, what's going on?"  
"I asked Grenadier to make us a meal so we could talk in private and on somewhat neutral territory." Starscream shrugged. "Neither of us have ever been up here before, so..."  
"What did you wish to talk about?" The Seeker steeled himself. It was now or never, time to take the leap of faith.  
"The possibility of having Sparklings and what our relationship would be."  
The Prime slowly turned to look at him. "Starscream,... do you think I'd consider having Sparklings with you if I didn't feel something for you?"  
Starscream blushed. "Well, you are Optimus PRIME, and you put an emphasis on duty to Transformers in general and Cybertron in particular.”  
"Having a Sparklings, a family, is not a duty, and it should never be seen as such."  
Starscream heaved a deep intake. "You can see why I might assume you saw it like that, can't you?"  
Optimus nodded. "I do. I understand your concern, but I don't think that."  
"Thank you, Optimus." Starscream gestured to the table. "Grenadier went to a great deal of trouble. Let's sit down."  
Optimus opened his mask and approached the Seeker instead. "Starscream, may I... kiss you?"  
Starscream was motionless for a moment. "Yes, you may."  
The Prime leaned in and gently placed his lips over Starscream's.  
Starscream placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder, gently holding him closer.  
He didn't try to deepen the kiss or force anything, he just kissed him softly, gently, like he was something fragile.  
It finally broke. Starscream ran his glossa over his lips. "Optimus..."  
"Yes?"  
Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck. "May I?"  
"Of course, sweetspark."  
Starscream huffed. "I am not a sweetspark. That's you." He pressed their lips together again before Optimus could answer.  
Optimus kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the Seeker's waist.  
Finally, they broke apart again.  
"We should eat since he did go through all the trouble of making this for us," Optimus said softly.  
"Yes." Starscream allowed Optimus to take his hand and lead him to the table.  
They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the food and each others' company. Once they finished, Optimus went around the table and leaned down for another tender kiss.  
Starscream put a hand on his chasis. "Let's talk first." It was a test and he knew it, but he had to be sure.  
He nodded and stepped back. "Of course."  
Starscream relaxed. "Thank you."  
Optimus sat back down, waiting for the Seeker to speak first.  
Starscream fiddled with a utensil. "Isuppose the first order of business should be when we'd want to have the first."  
"That would be mostly up to you since you're the Carrier. I won't push it if you're not ready."  
Starscream snorted. "I've been looking for a Sire for millennia."  
"What? That long and no one was right?"  
"Keep in mind I was among Decepticons. If I'd absolutely had to choose, I'd have selected Megatron."  
"Starscream,... did they hurt you? In that way, I mean."  
Starscream's head bobbed in a neutral gesture. "I had my fair share of borderline-abusive before I became too scary to try for."  
"You won't ever again. I will never hurt you."  
"I know that. I hope you won't mind too much if I feel the need to test you, though."  
"No, I understand. It's all right."  
"Thank you." Starscream took a sip of the bubbly wine Grenadier had decanted.  
"You're welcome. Do whatever you need to be reassured and comfortable with this, Starscream."  
"And you? Is there anything I should know about?"  
"You know you're younger than I am."   
He nodded. "Yes, by a lot I've been told."   
"I had a mate once, but..." Optimus sighed. "Did you ever wonder why I always fought harder against Megatron than the rest of you?"  
"No, not particularly. I assumed it was because you were Prime and he was Megatron."  
"When the war broke out, long before you creation, Megatron killed my mate,... my... pregnant mate."  
Starscream dropped the miniature goblet.  
Optimus has his head bowed as he remembered that horrible day so long ago.  
Starscream was silent, unable to imagine or comprehend. He lifted his sensitive wings slightly, teeking Optimus' mood.  
The Autobot pulled himself together. "So please try to understand that I might be somewhat overprotective you and the Sparkling," he said after a moment.  
"Understandable." Starscream said for lack of anything else. He didn't have any such pain to share.  
"May I... hold you... for a little while?"  
"Of course. I'd welcome it."  
Optimus went to him and tenderly gathered him close, kissing his cheek.  
Starscream responded favorably, wings relaxed and vibrating slightly.  
The Prime nuzzled him gently. "Not a replacement, but a new, fresh, and very welcome love. A new holder of my spark."  
Starscream kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, love."  
Starscream stroked his shoulders. "Should we tell the humans?"  
"Even if we didn't say it outright they'd figure it out fairly quickly." He chuckled.   
"True, they would. Well, given that I have been ready for sparklings for all of my life, when would you like them?"  
"If you're ready so am I."  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
The Seeker was swept away in the gentleness and love Optimus treated him with. The fact that the act didn't hurt, that is actually felt GOOD was mind-blowing.  
His spark was pounding in time with the grounder's and his processor was on the edge of overload.  
Optimus opened his chasis, his spark glowing the same brilliant, beautiful blue as his optics. Starscream could already feel the energy flow the Autobot was giving to begin the creation of their first Sparkling's spark.  
Starscream's own silver spark was a surprise. It wasn't the twisted, dull red that most Decepticons' were.  
Optimus made a sound that was a mix of a purr and engine revving, and Starscream loved it. Their energy combined, sinking back down, the beginning of their future little one's spark.  
Eventually, their chest plates closed, the bright glow hidden once more.  
The Prime made that wonderful sound again and kissed the Seeker. "I love you," he rumbled.  
Starscream murmured back. "I love you too. Now get some recharge. I get the feeling we'll be in for an interrogation in the morning."  
He chuckled and kissed his cheek.  



	6. Your Eyes Are Fine

Cas was looking for them in the morning. "Papa! Daddy! Where's Starscream?"  
"I'm not sure, honey," Mitty said.   
"Optimus is gone, too," Thrawn said.  
Thrawn thought for a long moment. "Optimus and Starscream... Oh!" He smiled and kissed Cas's head. "Don't worry, baby. Starscream will be along before too long, I'm sure. Come on, it's time for breakfast."   
"Okay, Daddy. I'll beat you!" He took off running.   
"Thrawn?"   
He smiled at his husband. "They're fine, Mitty. I'm sure of it if both of them are missing they're no doubt curled up together somewhere."  
Mitty gave him a blank look. "Why?"  
"Oh, love, apparently Starscream can have a baby, a Sparkling."   
"Okay..."   
"And Optimus can sire them..." Thrawn pressed, trying to get his silly little love to come to the conclusion himself.  
"Okay..." It settled in. "Oh!"  
"Got it now, love?"  
"Yes, yes, I do." Mitty blinked. "Do you think we should give them something? Will they need their own room?"  
"I have no idea. We should speak with Father to see what he thinks and ask them if they need anything when they reappear." He kissed the human's cheek. "Come on, our son's no doubt reached the dinning room already, the little rocket.”  
Mitty nodded. "Let's be after him."  
Sure enough Cas was already tucking into breakfast when they arrived. Palpatine was the only one still at the table, drinking his tea and reading the news. "Good morning, you two," he greeted.  
"Good morning, Father. Have you seen our Transformers?"  
"No I haven't, but I'm sure they're fine. They can take care of themselves."   
Thrawn bent to kiss Cas's head again. "See, honey?"   
They sat down. "The story is out, and I've been get messages from senators and nobility about Cas. Perhaps he should make an appearance at the banquet tomorrow night," he said to Thrawn and Mitty.  
"I'm not sure, Emperor." Mitty frowned. "A crowd like that..."  
"I understand your concern, Armitage, I'm reluctant myself, but perhaps it will be better than nobles and senators paying us surprise visits."   
Thrawn took Mitty's hand. "It wouldn't be for long, Mitty, and we'd keep him with us as at all times. Just long enough for them to see him, and then we can excuse ourselves to put him to bed."  
Mitty nodded. "All right. I understand the need."  
Starscream flew in, landing on the table, soon followed by Optimus. "Good morning."  
They were both snatched up by Cas. "Starscream, Optimus, where'd you go?! I couldn't find you!"   
"Cas, honey, let them breathe," Mitty said.  
Starscream struggled slightly. "Can't a body have an evening out without the world collapsing?"  
"Evidently not," Optimus quipped. Thrawn pried them free, and the Prime tenderly checked his mate for dents.  
Starscream fluttered his wings. "I'm fine, Optimus."  
"I told you I'd be overprotective."   
"I know, but he didn't squeeze that hard." Optimus kissed his cheek.   
Cas made a disgusted face. "Are you guys gonna be gross like Daddy and Papa now?"  
"Hey!"  
Starscream chuckled. "Perhaps, Cas."  
"Okay, but not in front of me like Daddy and Papa sometimes. It's yucky!" he said, sticking out his tongue. Palpatine just laughed softly at his grandson.   
Starscream's wings swept upwards. "No promises."  
"Cas, it's not yucky."   
"Is so, Daddy."   
"Don't try to argue, Thrawn. You were the same way about your mother and I."  
Thrawn muttered about being a very mature child and nuzzled Mitty.  
"Uh-huh, sure you were, son. Considering you called her nothing but 'Mama' until you were 15."   
Mitty snickered.  
"That's a perfectly good term for one's mother!"  
"From a fifteen year old?"   
He grumbled. "I was still mature about you two-"   
"I couldn't so much as kiss her cheek without you gagging out loud."  
Mitty covered his mouth, sniggering. He loved it when his father-in-law did this.  
Thrawn folded his arms and shut up.  
Suddenly he realized something and looked at his father. "You're talking about her."  
"Yes, I am."  
He smiled. "It's good to hear."   
"Daddy, what are we gonna do today?"   
"Grandpa and I have a meeting this morning, baby, so you'll have to play with Papa until I'm done."   
"Oh, okay. Papa, can we go see Eclipse?"  
"I don't see why not. Speaking of Eclipse, where is Carnelian? She's normally here for a few minutes at least."  
"I don't think she's up. She went to bed late last night."  
"Oh, I see. What about the twins?"   
"They dragged Obi-Wan off to some maze park that recently opened in Central District."  
"Ah. I wondered when they would be exploring that. I'm surprised it took so long."  
Palpatine and Thrawn soon left for their meeting, and Cas and Mitty headed outside. Eclipse ran up to the fence, and boy and foal ran around. Mitty watch with a smile, patting Sugarshine. This went on for about ten minutes until he heard a voice that sent fear through him. "Armitage."   
He turned and swallowed. "Father."  
"I heard you had a son."  
"I do. Thrawn and I do."  
"May I see him?"  
He swallowed then nodded. "Cas!"   
"Yes, Papa?"   
"Come here for a minute, darling." He scampered over, slowing at the sight of the other man and rushed to press up against his papa.  
Commandant Hux swept him in with cold eyes. "Is that any way to present yourself to an adult?"  
Cas looked up at Mitty, who nodded, and stepped forward meekly to face his other grandfather.  
"Straighten your shoulders. You're a Prince, not a stable boy."  
"Father-"   
"Quiet! Straighten up, boy, and look at me properly." Cas whimpered but obeyed, raising his hybrid eyes to the cold ones of the elder Hux.  
"Oh!" He turned away. "Of course. Hybrid blood through to the core."  
"He has Thrawn's DNA, too, Father, of course he's hybrid."  
"He's bizarre. I should have known you wouldn't produce a suitable child."  
Cas trembled and whimpered audibly, frightened by the older man.  
"Father-"   
"Shut up, Armitage."  
He sneered down at Cas as the child began to cry, rooted to the spot by fear, his little body trembling.  
Thrawn knocked him down onto the grass and growled in the Commandant's face.  
His father's appearance broke though Cas's fear. He ran to Mitty, crying aloud. Palpatine came onto the scene, his eyes blazing gold as he glared down at the Commandant.  
Thrawn snarled down at his father in law. "Stay away from my family."  
Palpatine put a hand on his shoulder. "See to your family, I will see to this... scum."  
Thrawn got up, going to Cas and Mitty, hugging both and purring.  
He ushered them inside. Cas didn't need to see Palpatine like this. Once inside he gave them his attention again. Cas was shaking in Mitty's arms.  
He hugged them again and kissed their faces.  
Cas clung to his parents. "Cas, baby, Daddy needs to ask you a really important question."  
"Daddy?"  
"Baby, could you feel what that man was feeling?"   
He whimpered and nodded. "Uh-huh. He was cold, mean, and angry."  
Thrawn and Mitty exchanged looks.  
"You called in you mind for me, darling. I heard you."   
"How, Daddy?"  
"Using the Force baby. It's an ability we share. Perhaps it's time for you to begin learning some basics."  
"What's the Force?"  
"An energy field we can use to feel other people, move objects, and do other things."  
"Um..."   
He smiled. "It's hard to understand, but you'll figure it out as you get older."   
"Okay," he said softly, reached for his father.  
Thrawn took him in his arms and kissed him. "Now let's go find Starscream and Optimus and calm down."  
He tucked his head under Thrawn's chin. "Can I have something to drink, Daddy?"  
"Certainly, little one. How about some milk?"  
"Chocolate milk?"   
"What do you think, Mitty?"  
"Just this once."  
They headed for the kitchen, encountering Starscream and Optimus on the way,  
Starscream was, for once, riding on top of Optimus's truck mode instead of flying.  
"What happened?" he asked seeing the tears tracks on Cas's face.  
"My father happened." Mitty told him, picking the Transformer up so he could fuss over Cas.  
He nestled gently on the boy's shoulder, chittering in Seeker speak. Cas hugged him with one hand, the other hand clinging to Thrawn. "Starscream, why weren't you flying?" he asked.  
"Optimus is being a worry-wart."  
"Why?"  
Starscream huffed and opened his spark plate, showing him the three tiny sparks orbiting his own. "See?"  
All three stared in awe, "Starscream, are those..." Thrawn began.  
"Yes." Starscream smiled fondly at the three, closing his spark plate.  
"What are they, Daddy?"   
"Those are baby Transformers, Cas."   
He stared at Starscream. "You're gonna have babies?"  
"Yes! How many times do I have to repeat it?"  
"Cut him some slack, love, Thrawn didn't exactly finish his question," Optimus said.  
"True, but first you, now Cas, and Carnelian will be next."  
Cas kissed his helm then lightly kissed his chasis.  
Starscream laughed and wriggled out of his grip. "I love you, too, Cas."  
Palpatine came in, looking much calmer. "Grandpa, Starscream's gonna have babies!" Having been about to say something the old man made a choked sound of surprise rather than any actual word.  
Starscream sighed and flew to the Emperor, settling in his hands and opening the spark chamber again.  
"Beautiful, Starscream. Congratulations to you both," he said, smiling warmly.  
Starscream preened. "What can you expect from a Seeker like me and the Matrix-bearing Prime?"  
"Not three after one day," he chuckled putting the Seeker down beside his mate. He went to Cas. "Are you all right, darling?"  
Cas reached out to his grandfather.  
Palpatine took him and cuddled him. "Poor little one. Don't worry, he won't frighten you anymore."  
Thrawn nodded certainly and Starscream ruffled his wings.  
"Come on, to the kitchen." They all trooped to the kitchen, and Palpatine sat down on a stool with Cas on his lap. Thrawn got Cas milk and mixed in some chocolate syrup. "Here, baby. Two hands so you don't spill it."  
Grenadier fussed over the child, finding some persimmon cookies in a tin. He offered one to Starscream as well.  
Starscream shared his with Optimus, while Cas, to everyone's amusement, even Grenadier's, declared he didn't like the cookie, so Thrawn ate it since he'd taken a bite out of it.  
Grenadier shook his head, leaning on a counter. "How was dinner, Starscream?" He asked softly.  
"It was delicious. Thank you for doing that, especially on such short notice."  
"It wasn't a problem." Grenadier smiled. "It was fun to make such tiny portions. I'd be glad to do it again whenever you like."  
Both Transformers thanked him, and they relaxed for a while. The rest of the day passed without incident, and the next evening found a rather rebellious Cas fleeing his parents and the uniform Mitty held for the banquet.  
Carnelian watched him run past, taking a new leopard kit into the banquet room for her presentation. She hadn't rested a moment all day.  
Thrawn and Mitty came by as well, pursuing their son. Cas dodged Starscream and Optimus. "He really does not want to wear that uniform," Starscream commented.   
"Apparently not," Optimus agreed with a chuckle.  
Starscream noticed Carnelian. "I haven't seen you all day!" He flew over and landed on her shoulder, chirping and hugging her around the neck.  
"Well, when people take unexpected vacations, someone has to pick up the slack." She grouched. "Hey, Starscream."  
"You don't look so good."   
"Yeah, well I'm tired, so I bet I don't. I'm absolutely going to crash after the banquet tonight."   
"Good, you need the rest."   
She stroked his wings.   
Cas kept running.   
"Cas, come back here!"   
"No! I don't wanna wear it!"   
Two strong, calloused hands caught him and lifted him. "Hey there, rocket."   
He looked and smiled. "Gilad!"   
"Hi, little one. Why are you running through the palace in your underwear?"  
"I don't wanna wear my uniform! It's itchy and tight!"  
Carnelian tickled Starscream's chassis. "I can sense babies a mile away. Let me see?"  
He opened it so she could see the tiny sparks.  
She cooed over them. "Three little ones! You must be so proud."  
"I am." He smiled down at Optimus. "We both are."  
She put down the box containing the leopard kit and picked up Optimus, hugging them. "See? Hope for Vos after all."  
"You think that's what she meant?"  
"Probably. You're right: The Vos you remember simply isn't possible here, but was Vos just a city or was it a people?" She smiled. "A people who knew how to improvise, adapt, and survive."  
He smiled and nuzzled Optimus. "You're right."   
"No, she was."   
Thrawn and Mitty rounded the corner. "Thank you for catching him, Gilad."   
"No! No no no no no!"  
Mitty took him in long-suffering arms and carried him off. "Yes, and that's final."  
Thrawn sighed.   
"Sir."   
"Yes, Gilad."   
"I know there's not much about the tightness, but perhaps the itchiness could be eased with a light dusting of baby powder to the inside," he suggested.  
Thrawn nodded, texting the suggestion to Mitty's datapad. "Thank you, Gilad. How was the meeting of the Joint Chiefs?"  
"Your sister handled them well."  
"I'm not surprised. She may complain about it, but she's good at handling them. Thank you." He returned to his and Mitty's room. Cas was being wriggled into the uniform, which had been dusted with baby powder. He still complained about it but didn't didn't fight his papa.  
Thrawn set a hand on his shoulder. "It's just for a few hours."  
"And the Emperor arranged for some nobles and senators to bring their own children. Maybe you'll make some friends, baby," Mitty said as he began brushing the long brown hair.  
Thrawn agreed. "Lord and Lady Arcan are bringing their son, Matthew."  
"Okay," he sighed.  
Thrawn kissed his forehead. "I hated them when I was young too."  
Predictably, Cas stuck close to them, intimidated by the crowd. Lord and Lady Arcan approached with a boy his age.  
Matthew stared at Cas. "Hi."  
Cas pressed against Thrawn's leg. "Well go on, darling. Answer him."  
"Hi."  
"My name's Matty. What's yours?"   
"Cas," he answered softly.   
The other boy grinned. "I think your eyes are cool."  
Cas smiled slowly. "Really?"  
"Yeah." He slowly moved away from Thrawn's leg.  
Matty grinned. "I brought some toys for after the banquet."  
Come along, Matty, you and Prince Cas can play later."   
"Yes, Mom." Cas watched him go then snuggled against Mitty, purring.  
Mitty smiled and patted his head. "You're making friends already."  
He smiled and rubbed his little face against his papa's side in an affectionate nuzzle.  
Mitty picked him up and cuddled him close. "My darling."  
Cas nuzzled his face and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Papa."  
"I love you too, Cas."  
Another noble couple approached with their son, Cam, who was six.  
Mitty looked up, smiling.  
He set Cas down, and he seemed a bite more confident, bolstered by Matty. "Hi," he said to Cam. The older boy wrinkled his nose.  
"Hello."  
"I'm Cas."   
"I am Cam," he sniffed.  
Cas looked confused.  
He looked up at his parents. Had he greeted this boy wrong or something?  
Mitty's lips were pursed. Thrawn's face was stone. Both were staring down the child's parents.  
"Cam, don't be rude," his mother said.  
Cam backed down. "I like your jacket."  
"Thank you. I like yours too."  
Cam and his parents stepped away.  
Cas sighed. "Daddy, can I go by Grandpa?"  
"Certainly, little one."  
He scampered over to Palpatine, who scooped him up onto his lap. "Hello, my little darling." Cas snuggled up, purring softly.  
Palpatine stroked his hair as he chatted aimlessly with his old friends.  
They crooned over Cas, and he preened proudly over his grandson, who was a little unsure at first then seemed to soak up the attention, smiling shyly.  
One offered him a pink stick of mint candy and pinched his cheeks.  
Once free, he pouted at his grandfather, rubbing his cheeks.  
Palpatine chuckled and patted his head. "A burden to bear."  
He rubbed his face into the Emperor's chest. "He's precious," cooed one elderly woman. Thrawn and Mitty watched in amusement.   
"Well, love, should we rescue our son?" Thrawn chuckled.  
Mitty sighed and nodded. "But it's so nice to see people fawning over him."  
"It is, but he should meet more of the children." Thrawn went over. "Pardon me, everyone." He picked up his son. "Come on, darling, lets see about making some more friends, shall we?"   
"Okay, Daddy."  
Thrawn carried Cas over to a set of rowdy twins and their parent. "This is Amaranth and Tulip, Cas."  
"Hello," he said.   
"You have weird eyes."   
"Amaranth, that's not nice! I think your eyes are pretty," said Tulip.  
"I didn't say they weren't nice!"  
"Well you could have said it nicer!"   
"Girls, that's enough," their father said. Cas had retreated behind Thrawn, peeking out. Not even Luke and Leia were rowdy like that so he had no idea how to handle the girls' behavior.  
Amaranth and Tulip hmphed at each other. "You're just like Starscream: Always being mean."  
"Starscream is not always mean!"  
"Yes he is."   
"No he's NOT!"   
"Cas, don't shout," Mitty scolded.  
Cas glared at Tulip. "He's not. He's really nice and likes to sing in Seeker."  
"How would you know, he's just a cartoon?"   
"Yeah," Amaranth said.  
"He is not just a cartoon!"  
"Cas, that's enough."   
"But, Daddy!"  
Thrawn picked Cas up and whispered in his ear. "For now Starscream and Optimus are to be kept secret, okay, darling?"  
He sighed. "Okay."   
The girls were led away by their apologetic parents, and Thrawn set Cas back down. Lord Hunter Veragos approached his daughter, Olivia. "Your Highnessess," he said, bowing.  
"Hello, Veragos." Thrawn greeted him. "Hello, Olivia. This is Cas."  
"Hi, Cas," she said, smiling.   
"Hi," Cas said, not really wanting to meet more people anymore.  
"What's wrong?" She picked up on his mood.  
"Just mean girls."   
"Cas, they weren't being mean, they were expressing their own opnions," Thrawn said. The boy huffed.  
"Aww... Poor you." Olivia patted him.  
He stepped away from her. "Olivia, don't touch someone unless they're okay with it."  
"Sorry."  
"Come along now, dear." He led her away, and Cas tugged on Mitty's hand. "Papa, I'm hungry."  
Mitty smiled. "Dinner will start in a few minutes."  
He sighed and leaned against him.  
Mitty picked him up and kissed his forehead.  
Dinner finally began, and Cas was less than thrilled to be placed down next to yet another new child.  
This little boy had dark hair and pale blue eyes.  
"Hi. I'm Cas," the little Prince said to appease his parents.  
"I'm Morpheus. Hi."  
Cas looked at his parents, accepting or declining certain foods until he had what he wanted then began to eat.  
Morpheus beside him, began making weird gasping noises.  
Cas looked at him, startled. "M-Morpheus?"  
Morpheus picked up his water, trying to push the food down.  
"Daddy!" Cas yelped.  
Thrawn looked up at once, seeing Morpheus begin to choke in earnest. In a practiced movement, he was out of his chair and snatching Morpheus up, smacking him on the back upside down.  
Morpheus choked then finally coughed up the food. Cas was shaking in his seat, frightened at seeing the other boy in such distress.  
Thrawn turned him rightside up. "Are you okay, little one?"  
He nodded shakily as his parents rushed to take him, thanking Thrawn.  
Thrawn nodded, handing the child over. "You're welcome." He patted Morpheus' head. "Chew a little slower, next time."  
"Yes, sir," he rasped, clutching his mother. Thrawn looked down at his own son, the poor little thing looked almost as shaken as Morpheus.  
He patted Cas's head as well. "Morpheus will be fine, little one."  
Luckily the rest of dinner passed peacefully, and the children were allowed to separate from the adults to play. Cas was reluctant to stray from his parents, even though he wanted to play with Matty.  
Mitty patted his head. "We'll be right in the next room, honey. Go on and have fun."  
Cas held his arms up for a hug, and his parents hugged him together. "Go on," Thrawn encouraged.  
Matty had brought his own Transformers toys, a Megatron and a Hot Shot.  
Cas went to him, and they played for a while, giggling and having fun. "Hey." Cas turned to see Cam and some other children he hadn't met. Most of them flinched or made faces when they saw his eyes.  
"Hey." Cas responded.  
"You should do something about your eyes."   
"My eyes, why?"  
"Because they're creepy."  
"You... you think my eyes are creepy?"  
"They're red. You have vampire eyes."  
He shook his head meekly. "Daddy said my eyes are kinda like his."  
"His eyes are cool, yours a freaky and don't look right." Cas looked at some of the other kids, realizing they either looked away or looked uncomfortable when he looked at them. He handed Hot Shot back to Matty and left the room.  
Matty chased after him.  
Hurt, Cas pushed through the adults until he found his papa and grabbed onto him, burying his little face in Mitty's side.  
Matty reached them and came to a halt, words frozen on his tongue as Mitty picked Cas up, looking concerned. "Cas?"  
Thrawn immediately turned his attention away from his sister's presentation as his son began to cry in Mitty's arms.  
Carnelian looked down from the stage, but kept talking about her breeding pairs.  
"Cas? Baby, what's wrong?" He didn't answer, and Thrawn spotted Matty. "Matty, little one, do you know what happened?"  
"The other kids said his eyes were creepy." He looked at Cas. "I don't think your eyes are creepy."  
Thrawn and Mitty exchanged looks. "Thrawn, I think Cas has had enough." He nodded. "Go back and play, Matty. Thank you for being a good friend, but we're going to put Cas to bed now."   
"Okay. Will he be okay?"   
"Yes, he'll be all right."   
"Um,... could I come play with him again?"   
They smiled at him. "Of course, we'll arrange it with your parents. Go on now, little one." Matty returned to the children's room, and Thrawn and Matty headed over to Palpatine.  
Palpatine, who had heard this presentation a hundred times before, looked bored out of his wits. He looked up as they came close.  
"Cas, do you want to say 'good night' to Grandpa?" Cas sniffled and turned away from Mitty to reach for Palpatine.  
Palpatine took him in his arms. "Little one, what happened?"  
He buried his face in his grandfather's chest. "Some of the other children were bullying him about his eyes," Thrawn said with a slight growl.  
Palpatine's eyes flashed a sickly yellow. "Indeed. Children can be cruel."  
He reigned in his temper and tenderly stroked Cas's hair. "My poor darling." He kissed the boy's forehead.   
Cas rubbed his eyes and sighed, reached back up for Mitty. "Night, Grandpa," he slurred, already rather tired.  
"Good night, Cas."  
They headed back for Cas's room in silence for a long moment. "Daddy."  
"Yes, my darling?"  
"Can we... hide the red?"  
Mitty was silent for a long moment. "I don't know. I like the red, personally."  
"I don't want to scare people anymore."   
His parents looked at each other, their hearts breaking. "We can talk about in the morning, okay, baby?"   
He nodded. "Okay, Daddy." Once at his room he was dressed his pajamas and tucked in, his parents kissing him.  
Starscream and Optimus looked down in surprise from the windowsill. "Isn't it still a little early?"  
"There was a... mishap." They came over as Cas fell asleep under Thrawn gently rubbing his back.   
"What happened?"   
"Other children were bullying him about his eyes."  
Starscream hissed.  
Optimus let out a rumbling growl himself, and both Transformers nestled close to the sleeping child.  
Mitty patted both of them. "Thank you."  
"We, unfortunately, have to return to the banquet." The royal couple returned to the banquet and sought out Lord and Lady Arcan to discuss Matty coming to play with Cas sometimes.  
Of course they were overjoyed that their son had made a friend in the heir to the Empire and agreed to let him come over the following week.  
After the banquet Thrawn and Mitty were talking with Palpatine, Carnelian having gone to bed to catch up on lost sleep. "How is he?"   
"He... he asked how to hide the red of his eyes," Thrawn told his father.  
Palpatine was silent for a long moment. "But his eyes are beautiful just the way they are."  
"Apparently those brats left the impression otherwise," Mitty growled, fuming.  
Palpatine folded his arms. "We'll just have to try positive reinforcement. Ask everyone to compliment his eyes."  
"We'll try, but it seems he's aware that some people are... uncomfortable by how different his eyes are."  
"Well, we'll have to work on that."


	7. Thinking on the Future

Over the next week Cas seemed to grow comfortable again. Mitty and Thrawn agreed to hire a tutor to start his education.  
Carnelian made a recommendation for a friend of hers with excellent credentials.  
It was agreed to have candidates meet Cas before actually being hired, so they brought her friend in.  
The friend was... well, the friend was a Hutt. A young Hutt, but a Hutt. He also seemed more polite and cleaner than most of the Hutts Thrawn had known.  
Cas was utterly mystified, which was nice as he had been rather quiet and clingy all day.  
The Hutt waved his arms in greeting. "Hello, little Prince Cas. I am Gruntas."  
"Hello," he said shyly.  
Gruntas nodded, leaning close. "I hear you are in need of a tutor."  
"Yes, sir," he said, stepped back a bit, closer to the much larger, protective form of Thrawn.  
Gruntas laughed from deep in his chest. "There is no need to be frightened, little one. I have been dedicated to educating young minds for all my life. It would be an honor to teach you."  
"Perhaps a trial period?" Mitty suggested.   
"Certainly, Your Highness," the Hutt agreed.  
Thrawn looked over at Mitty, an eyebrow raised.  
"Two weeks, love?" Mitty asked him.  
"Fine." Thrawn agreed. It was distasteful, but Carnelian wouldn't have recommended Gruntas if he wasn't trustworthy.  
"Why don't you take today to set up a plan then begin tomorrow, Gruntas?"   
"Of course. I will see you tomorrow, little Prince."   
"Bye."   
He left, and Cas snuggled into Thrawn's leg. "Go find, Grandpa, baby. Papa and I need to talk for a minute."   
"Okay, Daddy." Cas scampered off to find Palpatine.   
"What is it, Beau?"  
Thrawn sighed. "I suppose it's just my speciesism, but... A Hutt teaching our son?"  
"I know, but it wouldn't be right to turn him down because of that. That's why I suggested a trial period."  
Thrawn nodded, folding his arms. "I just hope he's trustworthy. I'd like to be wrong about a Hutt for once."  
"Carnelian wouldn't bring him here if she didn't trust him. She certainly wouldn't have him around Cas."  
"I know."  
Mitty kissed his cheek. "We'll see how it goes. Perhaps things will work out."  
Thrawn nodded, kissing him back. "Let's go for a ride about the park. Come on, Mitty."  
As they walked to the park, Mitty was quiet. "Love?"   
"Have you considered... another one?"  
Thrawn nodded. "I would love another child or two, but... Perhaps we should adopt. It would be a bit quicker."  
"I've been thinking about it a lot more lately, but I think we should let Cas fully adjust to things before we start looking." He nuzzled the Prince. "Maybe a little girl?"  
Thrawn nodded, muzzling back and kissing his nose.  
The next day Cas began his first lesson with Gruntas. Thrawn was a bit nervous but went about his schedule until Mitty messaged him just after lunch. 'Gruntas brought Cas to me. He has a fever.'  
Thrawn sighed and messaged back. 'On my way. I'll just ask Carnelian to take care of the Moffs."  
He messaged her as he walked. 'Can you see to the Moffs? Munchkin's sick.'  
'Sure. I'll be a bit late because I'm opening a new mall, but I'll be right there.’  
'That's fine. Thank you.' He picked up the pace and reached his son's room. Empty. He went to his and Mitty's room. His husband was tucking Cas into their bed and laying a damp, cool wash cloth on his forehead.  
Thrawn came to his side and sat down beside him. Starscream was chittering in Seeker, nuzzling Cas's fevered cheek.  
Optimus was next to him, gently rubbing Cas's temple in a soothing circle.   
"Don't feel good, huh, baby?"   
"Uh-uh, Daddy," he said miserably.  
Thrawn kissed his nose. "You'll get better soon."  
"I'm cold."   
"Well, I'll get you another blanket and wrap you up. How about that? Should I make you into a snuggle worm?"   
Cas smiled. "Yeah, a snuggle worm."  
Thrawn chuckled, bringing over a blanket with caterpillars patterned on it. "Here we are. Let's make you a snuggle worm."  
Starscream and Optimus moved back and watched smiling as Thrawn bundled Cas up and playfully gummed his ear. "Nom nom nom!" Cas giggled. He cuddled his son close. "Ooh, I love my snuggle worm!"   
Mitty grinned. "Any snuggles left for me?"  
Thrawn tossed out an arm and pulled him close, kissing his temple.  
He chuckled and cuddled Cas to him. "Snuggle worms are the best snugglers, but I think this snuggle worm needs to try to rest a bit."  
Starscream agreed, curling his wings in. "I'll sing him a lullaby."  
Cas was settled back down on the bed. "I'll go get some juice and soda water for him," Thrawn said.  
"I'll come with. I could use a snack." Optimus climbed up onto his shoulder. "Hungry, Starscream?"  
"I wouldn't mind a chocolate-dipped pineapple piece."  
"All right, love."   
They headed to the kitchen. "Grenadier?"  
Grenadier looked up. "Prince Thrawn? Optimus?"  
"We need juice and soda water for Cas and a chocolate-dipped pineapple piece for Starscream if you don't mind."  
"Not at all. Refrigerated or warm?" Grenadier asked, making a pitcher of juice and setting it beside a bottle of seltzer.  
"Refrigerated."  
"Keydokey." Grenadier reached into the refrigerator and took out a box of extremely tiny fruit pieces covered in chocolate. He used a spoon to fish out three pineapple and a few other fruits, putting them in a bowl for Starscream.  
"Thank you," Optimus said.   
"You're welcome."   
"Grenadier, have some soup sent up for Cas at dinner time. I'm afraid he's gotten sick."  
"Poor thing. I have just the recipe." Grenadier picked up a book and thumbed to the page. "It'll be ready before long."  
"Thank you." They returned to the bedroom. Cas was asleep, his head pillowed in Mitty's lap, still wrapped up.  
Mitty looked up as Thrawn came in with the tray. "He's sweaty, but his fever hasn't increased.”  
Thrawn lay a hand on his son's burning forehead. "Do you think his immune system is strong enough, Beau?"  
"He'll be fine, Mitty. I'm sure of it. Push comes to shove, we have plenty of boosters and some of the best doctors about." Thrawn firmly stated. "He may be a little bit longer recovering than other children, but he'll bounce back."  
Mitty carded his fingers through the long, baby soft hair. "I'm worried for if his fever gets worse. He's still so little, Beau."  
Thrawn kissed his forehead. "Hush, Mitty. He'll be fine. What happened?"   
"Gruntas brought him to me saying he hadn't eaten his lunch and collapsed on his way to the bathroom. He didn't know the comm to the medwing so he brought him to me."  
Thrawn nodded. "I may have misjudged our resident slug."  
"He sounded quite worried when he told me."  
Thrawn chirred. "I owe Carnelian a thank you. I need to have my preconceptions challenged on occasion."  
"We all do, love." They sat in silence, watching their son sleep.   
Palpatine absently reached for his comm as he sat at his desk. 'May need my schedule cleared tomorrow, Cas is ill,' was Thrawn's message.  
'Carnelian and I can cover your meetings. She has a free morning and I have two slots in the afternoon.’  
'Thank you. Come see him later, he'll like that.'  
'As soon as I-' He looked up from the datapad. Carnelian was coming in. "Carnelian, darling, can you take care of these papers? I need to go see Cas."  
"Sure, Dad. Go cheer up Munchkin. I'll see him later."  
Palpatine deleted his former message and sent 'On my way.' instead. "Thank you. You really are quite essential. I don't know what we'd do without you."  
"Dad. If I so much as took a day off, the Empire would fall." She sat down and picked up a form.  
"How I ever got along without you and your mother I'll never know."   
"I don't know. I swear she kept you from leaving your head behind most days."  
Palpatine chuckled and kissed her temple. "See you at dinner."  
"No thanks. I'll be eating in my rooms."  
"Are you sure?"   
"Yep. No biggie, but I got some stuff to catch up on for Thrawn, so I'll do that while I eat."   
He nodded. "All right." He made his way to Thrawn and Mitty's room. Cas was awake and sipping so juice, his arms free of the blanket as he leaned against his father.  
Palpatine sat down on the bed, carefully avoiding Starscream, curled up on the bed and hurring in recharge.  
"I hear someone's sick."   
"Papa said I have a fever, Grandpa."  
Palpatine placed a hand on his forehead. "You do indeed. Don't worry, child, you'll soon be better."  
"My throat hurts a lot."  
"Cool drinks should help with that."  
"The juice is good but it's hard to swallow."   
He frowned. *Thrawn.*  
*Yes, Father?*  
*I don't like saying this, but perhaps you should have him tested for Strep. Just to be safe.*  
*Yes, Father. I'll call Dr. Malachi.*  
Palpatine cuddled Cas to him. "Come here, you little snuggle worm." He gently kissed his grandson's warm face. "Grandpa, that tickles," he giggled.  
Palpatine stroked his hair. He loved this child so much.  
Malachi arrived a few minutes later. "I hear someone's not feeling well. That's no fun at all."  
Cas smiled weakly. "Hi, Dr. Malachi."  
"Hello, little one. Lets see if we figure out why your throat hurts, hmm?"   
"Okay. Can I stay on Grandpa's lap?"   
"Of course you can." He began examining the child.  
Palpatine held him, waiting for the verdict.  
Malachi scanned the swab for the result. "It does appear to be strep throat. I'll get you antibiotics for him right away. They're to be taken orally one even six hours. Child's advi, tylenol, and ibuprofen can be taken to help with the sore throat but carefully and only as much as the directions allow for his age. Nothing acidic like certain juices, that will just irritate his throat more."  
"Is... Tuven okay?"  
"Certainly. Now, I have a minor concern, and that is his weaker immune system. Do not leave him alone until he is recovered. He should be all right, but bring him to the medwing if his fever increases or he is unable to keep anything down. It is very important he keep liquids in his body. Throwing up is likely to occur and won't effect him too badly so long as it's not too much in shorter spans of time."  
Starscream took note of the instructions, memorizing them.  
"Because of his immune system is will most likely take him longer to recover, but I'm certain he will be all right with time and care. I will be on call and come if you need me or at the very least one of the medidroids will come."  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
"You're welcome." He smiled at Cas. "Listen to your parents and grandfather, little one, and take your medicine for them. You'll feel better before you know."  
Cas nodded, looking tired again.  
Malachi let him pic a sticker and left. Cas looked at the sticker then promptly stuck it Palpatine's forehead.  
Palpatine laughed and peeled it off, sticking it on Starscream's wing. He stirred, but didn't wake.  
Optimus chuckled, smiling down at his mate. Cas yawned, and Palpatine tucked him in, tenderly wrapping him up again. "There. All snuggly again."  
Cas smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa."  
"You're welcome, my darling. Rest now."   
"Will you tell me a story?"  
"Just one."  
*You could tell him a story about Mother. He's been asking for those.*  
*I was thinking of one. It's difficult to say what he would find interesting.*  
*Heh, you could tell him a story about her brushing her hair and I think he's be happy. He just wants to learn about her.*  
Palpatine nodded.  
"I've got just the one. It's about when your grandmother was pregnant with your Aunt Eleanor. We were out walking and a whole group of reports surrounded us..."  
The reporters surrounded them, cameras flashing and questions being shouted.  
Palpatine growled and tried to shield Cas. "Excuse me. Excuse me! Stop!" The shouting continued.   
Cas gently moved him away and whistled loudly, silencing the reporters. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you please. You are disrupting the peace and causing my husband, myself, and our child undue stress," Cas said with all the calm confidence of a queen.  
The reporters nearest faltered and looked a bit guilty.  
"Now, if you must have some answers I will select six of you, three from the big name publishers and three from the smaller publishers and allow you to us five questions each in turn. Is that fair?"  
"Yes, ma'am." They sighed.  
"Good. Thank you for your cooperation." As she selected the six Palpatine just gaped at her.  
"That was brilliant, Cas." He told her as they finally left.  
She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, love. They may come across as blood thirsty but they'd never overstress a pregnant woman. You just have to know how to handle them."  
Palpating kissed her back. "Still, thank you."  
"Of course. Now, lets go pick up Thrawn."   
Back in the present, little Cas looked mesmerized. "Grandma was cool!"  
"Grandma was amazing." Palpatine kissed Cas's head. "Now sleep."  
Cas drifted off, and Palpatine left. Mitty leaned against Thrawn. "The more I hear the more I wish I could have met her, Beau."  
Thrawn kissed his neck. "She was incredible."  
"I heard so much about her in her role in the Reoublic alongside your father, but hearing these personal things... I really wish I could have met her, even just for a moment."   
Thrawn nuzzled him. "She would have loved you, Mitty, both you and our son."  
Starscream stirred, wings flicking.  
Optimus gently stroked his helm, and the Seeker yawned, onlining his optics.  
"Optimus? What time is it?"  
"It's 1600, love. You've been asleep for a while. Dr. Malachi came to look at Cas."  
"Oh." He sat up and stretched. "Will he be all right?"  
"Malachi believes so, but he has Strep Throat."  
"Is that bad?"  
Thrawn explained Strep Throat to them, though Optimus already had the feeling it was worse than a simple fever.  
His thoughts took a slightly darker turn. Starscream's sparklings had just developed their protoforms and he was at a fragile stage in the carrying process.  
"Starscream, I'm sorry to say, but perhaps you should keep your distance, just in case."  
Starscream looked up. "What?"  
"Just to be safe. I don't know if he can effect your and the Sparklings, but I'd rather you and them be safe than sorry."  
Starscream sighed, placing a hand on his chest plates. "I suppose you're right. We could stay with Carnelian for the time..."  
Optimus nodded. "Let us know how he is."   
"We will." The two Transformers left, and Thrawn and Mitty kept vigil over their sleeping son. They woke him at dinner to feed him his soup, but he threw half of it up.  
Mitty held him while Thrawn cleaned it up and they tried again. Meanwhile, Starscream was climbing the walls in Carnelian's stateroom.  
"Starscream, calm down. Thrawn and Mitty will take care of him," Carnelian soothed.  
"Argh!" He flopped down onto her and sighed. She grunted as he landed on her stomach and signed another report.  
"Starscream, please be careful," Optimus fretted.   
He sighed and pulled his mate to him. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him."   
"I know. I am too, but they'll take care of him."  
"Do me a favor, you two, don't turn this into an episode of Transformers in Love. My stomach couldn't take it." There was a tap at the door. "Speaking of my stomach."  
They both stuck their glossas out at her as she opened the door.  
Grenadier brought in a tray containing a chicken aspic and rice with vegetables mashed beyond recognition. "Here you are, Princess." He placed Optimus and Starscream's table beside it, with more appetizing offerings for the two Transformers.  
The trio thanked him and began eating. "Starscream, why is there a sticker on your back?" Carnelian suddenly asked.  
Starscream choked slightly, reached behind himself, and felt for it.  
Optimus gently peeled it off, chuckling. "Malachi gave this to Cas."   
"So he stuck it on me?"   
"No he stuck it on Palpatine's forehead, and Palpatine stuck it on you."  
"I'll get him for that." Starscream looked over at Carnelian's plate. "Ugh. Why are you eating that?"  
"Because I can," she said, lightly poking his leg.  
"It's a flavorless mess."  
"So? I'm feeling flavorless," she said dramatically, smiling at him.  
Starscream rolled his optics. "Whatever."  
She just winked and stuck her tongue out at him. Thrawn woke that night to Mitty shaking him. "Thrawn, wake up!"   
"Mmm? What?" he mumbled sleepily.   
"Cas's fever's spiked, Beau!"  
Thrawn bolted out of bed.  
Cas, laying between them, was burning to the touch, his little face pale but flushed with fever.  
Thrawn held him and stood up. "Dr. Malachi."  
"I'll call him."   
"Tell him I'm bringing Cas to him in the medwing," Thrawn said, running out the door. His heart pounded as he felt his little boy's skin's heat through his shirt. He shouldn't be that hot! *Father!*  
Palpatine sat bolt upright.  
*Thrawn?*   
*His fever's spiked! He's so hot! I'm taking him to the medwing. He's burning up, Father.*  
Palpatine nodded. *Stay calm. I'm on my way.* He reached for Carnelian.  
She was out like a light but woke at his mental brushed. *What?*  
*Cas's fever spiked.*  
Carnelian reached to her bedside table and picked up a needle casing. *On my way.*  
*Head to the medwing, Thrawn is taking him there.*  
*Beat you there.*  
Malachi was waiting as Thrawn arrived. "Your Highness, bring him in here," he said, gesturing to a room.  
Thrawn carried him in, laying him on a bed.  
Malachi quickly went to work, calling for a droid to come assist him. Carnelian, Palpatine, and Mitty arrived. Thrawn was now standing outside the room, and Mitty ran to him.  
"Carnelian is doing something and we have to wait out here."  
"Oh, Beau..."  
"She says it'll be fine." He looked pale and weird.  
"Son, are you all right?" Palpatined asked.  
"No. I'm worried."  
Mitty buried his face in his husband's chest.  
"Shh... Mitty it'll be all right. Carnelian knows what she's doing."  
"My baby's in there so sick that your sister had to step in."  
"Shh... It will all come out in the wash." Thrawn kissed his head and rocked him.  
He hoped, at least. Malachi had looked very worried as he worked. *Please, please don't take my son.*  
*Shut up. I'm very open right now and you're all broadcasting except Dad.*  
*Sorry.* He shielded himself and Mitty. "Beau, if we lose him... I can't..."  
"We won't lose him." Thrawn kissed his forehead. "We won't."  
At last the door opened, and they raced in.  
Carnelian had a transfer tube in Cas's arm and blood was going in and out through it.  
Mitty balked at the sight, and Thrawn just barely kept himself from doing so.  
"He'll be fine. Almost done transfusing."  
They rushed to take his free hand in theirs.  
Carnelian finally made a fist and pulled out her end of the tube, removing Cas's end as well. "There we are."  
"When will he wake up?" Mitty asked.  
"An hour or two, but when he does, he'll be much better. It's not an instant fix, but it'll speed things up and toughen his system as well."  
"Thank you, Carnelian."  
"You're welcome." She rolled down her sleeves. "I'm going back to bed. Call me in the morning."  
An hour and a half later Cas moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
Mitty and Thrawn hugged him immediately.  
"Daddy? Papa?"  
Thrawn and Mitty kissed him and hugged him close. A few days later, Carnelian's antibodies had done their work. He was bright-eyed and bushy tailed again.  
As the weeks passed he learned quickly under Gruntas' teaching and became close friends with Matty. Finally, the day of the Sparklings' arrival came.  
Starscream had spent the past week creating a secret nest and no one knew where it was. When the time came, he simply wandered off and hid to deliver.  
Optimus, naturally, was looking for him.  
Suddenly their private channel opened. "Optimus!"   
"Starscream? Where are you?"  
"My programming isn't letting me tell you, but come find me, please. Get the rest to help if you have to."  
Palpatine, Thrawn, and Carnelian scanned every inch of the palace.  
Palpatine searched the stables, Thrawn took the library, and Carnelian began searching the bedrooms.  
Optimus searched desperately for any small space his mate might have found.  
Carnelian stepped into her bedroom and heard a hiss.  
"Screamer?"  
The hiss repeated, coming from the bed. She laid down on her side and peaked under. "Starscream, of all the places to have sparklings!"  
"I want Optimus!"  
"Trying. Don't claw my eyes out." She reached in, grabbed the well-woven nest, and dragged out. "Is this my scarf collection?"  
"Put me down! Just tell him where I am!"  
"You are not delivering baby Transformers under a dusty bed." She put the funnel-shaped nest on the mattress and went to the door. "OPTIMUS!"  
The Autobot soon came racing in and scrambled to his mate's side. "Starscream."  
Carnelian pointed out the entrance to the nest and he climbed in. "Tell me if you need anything."  
"I will."   
Starscream groaned and reached for Optimus. "The first one's coming."  
"All right, breathe. Just open your sparkplate and let gravity do the work, remember?" Carnelian had done extensive internet research on Transformer reproduction and found something so accurate it was scary.  
He opened his chest plate, clutching at Optimus.  
The first, a seekerling, slid out within thirty minutes, landing on a silk scrap that had once been a scarf, and began to wail.  
Carnelian became excited outside. "What's happening?"  
"The first one's here. A femme."  
"Carrier or Sire?" Carnelian questioned.  
"Carrier. Femmes are female," Starscream panted.  
"All right." She laid down on the bed, listening. "Anything I can do?"  
"No. Just wait. No one besides Optimus will see them for the first week at least."  
She whickered slightly and sighed.  
Optimus wrapped the Femme in the silk scrap, laying her in a pocket Starscream had built as a sort of cradle.  
The second followed after several minutes. "A Sire Mech," Optimus called.  
Starscream shrieked and the third dropped into the soft nest.  
"A Carrier Mech." Optumus set them on the 'cradles' and tenderly cleaned his mate. "They're beautiful, Starscream. You did wonderfully."  
Starscream purred, tired, but preening nevertheless.  
"What should we name them?" Optimus asked, holding him gently.  
Starscream put his head down on the silk. "The femme is a seeker and so is the Mech sire, correct?"  
"Yes, love."  
"Slipstream and Thundercracker for them then... But for the Grounder, Orion."  
Optimus smiled behind his mask. "Orion?"  
"Yes. Is that all right, or would you like to name him?"   
"Starscream, do you know my first name?"   
"... You had another name?"  
"Yes, I did. My name was Orion Pax."  
"What?"   
"I was once Orion Pax, and Primus later chose me to become Sentinel Prime’s successor, so I was made into Optimus."  
Starscream nodded. "Then I still like the name."  
Optimus chuckled and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."  
"I love you, too. Now let me recharge. They'll need me to feed them before too long."  
Once Starscream allowed the Sparklings to be seen the Royal Family doted on them. Starscream knew that his little ones would be loved and protected by his human family, though he was still fiercely protective, as was Optimus.  
Carnelian made a set of nine walnut shell cradles. "Will we really need all of these?" Optimus asked.  
Carnelian laughed. "Seekers give birth in Trines, Optimus. Groups of three. So, if you ever have twins, you'll have six. And don't get me started on triplets."  
Starscream proudly set their first three into the cradles. They were as small as a thimble each and giggled up at Starscream as he began rocking the cradles, tiny stars made of sequins dangling from the covers.  
Optimus gave that revving purr of his, and the Sparklings cooed happily at their Sire, purring back. Starscream grinned. "It seems they like that."  
Optimus smiled down at them and revved again.  
The triplets purred and slowly drifted off into recharge. "Well that makes that a little easier. Have their Sire just purr with them," Starscream said, kissing his mate's cheek.  
Optimus kissed him back. "They're adorable. I'm very surprised they're so quiet."  
"They'll get louder, trust me."  
"Oh, I'm sure. I used to love being around Sparklings when I could. They usually weren't very quiet." The Seeker chuckled.  
Carnelian laughed softly and reached out, gently tapping the cradles, setting them rocking gently. "I'll watch them whenever you need. Just let me know."  
Matty was over playing with Cas when they decided to play a game of hide and seek. Carnelian was in charge of the two boys and the twelve Sparklings both and was doing a pretty good job. She worked on reports and they played under her Force supervision. A problem came up when one of her leopards got out, however, and she had to step away to solve it.  
Matty came in looking for a place to hide. He froze at the sight of the Sparklings. "Whoa."   
"Matty?" Cas looked in. "Matty!" He practically tackled his friend, throwing his hands over his eyes.  
Matty struggled, throwing Cas up and going to Carnelian's chair, climbing up to get a better look at the nine cradles in a line and the play pen holding the three mechlings.  
"Matty, no! Don't touch them!"  
"I'm not gonna touch 'em." Matty looked down at Sunstreaker, a veritable clone of Starscream but for his brilliant gold wings. "What are they?"  
*Daddy!* Thrawn jerked out mediation. "They're... um..."   
*Cas?*   
*Daddy, Matty found the Sparklings!*  
Thrawn stood up. *Keep him there. I'll be right up.*  
Carnelian stepped into her office. "What are you two doing in here?"  
"What are these things?"   
"Matty came in here to hide, but I said we couldn't go into the closed rooms!"   
"But the door was open," Matty protested as Thrawn came in.  
"I definitely closed it." Carnelian stated. "Well, the harm's done. Matty, come here." She gently took him on her lap. "These are Sparklings."  
"Sparklings? Baby Transformers?"   
"Yes," Thrawn answered as he patted the distressed Cas.  
Carnelian made him cup his hand and placed Slipstream, Thundercracker, and Orion in it. "This is Slipstream, Thundercracker, and Orion. They're a year old."  
"Wow."   
"Be gentle, Matty."  
Matty nodded and Carnelian replaced them in their pen with care, the infants cooing in their recharge. "And these are only a few weeks old: Sunstreaker, Rigel, Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Silverstar, Nova, Capriolle, and Scinita."  
"Cool."   
"All right, kids, go play somewhere else and let the Sparklings sleep."   
"Okay, Daddy." The boys headed out the park.  
Matty was charmed by the growing Eclipse and patted his cheek easily.  
The colt was growing rapidly, and Cas was taking riding lessons to one ride the black colt, though he wouldn't be broken into the bride and saddle yet. He nosed Cas and nibbled his hair.  
Cas giggled and pushed his teeth away.  
"You leave my hair alone, silly boy." He snorted and pranced away.   
"You're so lucky to already have a horse of your own like that."  
"Yeah. He's cool isn't he? Do you like horses?"  
"I love horses. They're so cool."  
Cas agreed easily, watching Eclipse trot over to a white filly.  
They sniffed each other and nuzzled in greeting.  
"Do they like each other?" Matty asked.  
"I think they do, they're together a lot more than with the other yearlings."  
Matty nodded. "Do horses love each other? Like humans do?"  
"Daddy says not like us, but I think they do. Eclipse really seems to like Moonbeam."  
Matty looked down at a dandelion shyly.  
"Why?" Cas asked curiously.  
"I like you." Matty whispered.  
"You do?"   
"Yeah."   
Cas smiled. "I like you, too, Matty."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I like you a lot, Matty."  
"Will we always be together, Cas?"  
"Yeah." Matty seemed to find his confidence, and he met Cas's hybrid eyes. "When we're grown up lets get married, like our parents." Cas nodded, smiling.   
Palpatine rubbed his eyes and went to the window of his office, overlooking the park. He smiled at seeing Cas and Matty standing at the yearling paddock. Matty leaned over and kissed his grandon.  
He almost fell out the window. Oh, my. Had he just seen that?  
He pinched himself, looking again. The boys were running around, appearing to being playing tag now.  
He shook his head. It was either a trick of the light or an innocent little exchange.  
That evening Thrawn and Mitty were tucking in a sleepy Cas. "Did you have fun with Matty, darling?"   
"Uh-huh. We're gonna be together forever. We're gonna get married when we're grown up."  
Thrawn and Mitty looked at each other in shock.  
Cas was asleep before they could ask him to repeat it. "Beau, did he just say he and Matty are going to get MARRIED?"  
"That was what he said." Thrawn nodded.  
"... Uh... Okay, what do we do?"  
Thrawn shook his head. "They're children. They'll probably forget soon."  
He chuckled. "Besides, it's cute... and a little funny."  
Mitty smiled slowly, agreeing. "All right."  
They left their son's room. *Father.*   
*Hmm?*   
*Apparently, Cas and Matty have already vowed they get married when they grow up, haha.*   
* Oh. That would explain...*   
*Explain what?*   
*Well, I looked out my window this afternoon and almost swore I saw Matty kiss Cas.*  
*Ah, I see. Well, they'll grow up soon enough.*  
*Indeed they will. Who knows, it may happen.*   
*Doubtful. It's a childish vow at 6.*  
Palpatine chuckled. *Go to bed, Thrawn. Tomorrow is another big day.*  
*Good night, Father.*   
*Good night, son.* Thrawn leaned over and kissed Mitty.  
Starscream shrieked. "WHAT!?!"  
Carnelian rubbed her ear. "It was an accident, Starscream, but Matty found the Sparklings."   
"And you let him TOUCH them?!"  
"Starscream, he was perfectly gentle with them. All he was was curious."  
Both Transformers were rather angry. "You are not watching them again! NO ONE may touch them without our permission!" the Seeker snarled. He and Optimus gathered their Sparklings and left her room.  
Carnelian would have said something snappish back at them, but she was too tired to bother.  
The Transformers took refuge in Cas's room and fell asleep around their Sparklings.  
Cas and Matty, now fourteen, sat in the library studying their respective tests and quizzing each other. Mitty was walking by in search of Thrawn and froze. He backed up and looked fully into the library. There were the boys all right... locked in a tender kiss.  
Mitty stood frozen for a moment, then backed out, almost tripping over Optimus, chasing after the grounder Sparklings.  
Thrawn chose that moment to round the corner. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mitty quickly signaled him to be quiet. He walked over and looked into the library, instantly seeing the boys.  
Thrawn's jaw dropped while the seekerlings giggled. Starscream flew around the corner, looking for the flying half of his brood.  
He looked into the library, seeking his little ones, but instead saw something he wasn't really prepared to see.  
Starscream's squawk, of course, disturbed the two lovebirds.  
They whipped towards the door and blushed darkly. "D-Dad. P-Papa. Um... we... uh..."  
Starscream clutched at his spark chamber, where six new, and accidentally conceived sparks were making their orbits.  
Thrawn leaned against a door. "Well, this is interesting."  
They blushed to the roots of their hair, not that Cas's roots could be seen through his bangs.  
Palpatine walked through the doors with books in hand and took in the scene. "Oh, my. What's going on here?"  
"We found these two... checking each others' tonsils," Thrawn grinned.  
"Oh, sucking face were we? Neither of you has any cold sores, do you? Those are contagious."  
"Grandpa!" Cas squawked. Matty sank down in his seat.  
"Boys, you have to learn how to talk about these things with a new partner. It's part of growing up and being in a relationship."  
"Oh Force, please stop!"  
"Cas, don't swear. Now I want you both to be safe. If you ever need advice, come see me." He took a book off of a shelf and walked off.  
Cas buried his face in the loveseat pillow. "I need the ground to swallow me," he moaned.  
Starscream chuckled, landing on a bookshelf. His seekerlings had scattered and were giggling in their positions.  
"I'm, uh, gonna go home now. See you tomorrow, Cas." "Bye, Matty." He slipped out and ran out of the palace. Cas slowly lifted his head to look at his parents.  
"We're not mad, Cas." Mitty assured him.  
"But we should probably talk... away from Sparkling ears." Cas sighed and followed his parents to their room.  
Thrawn and Mitty sat on either side of Cas on a love seat.  
"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" he asked warily.  
"Well, the usual." Thrawn had never been good at this.  
Mitty gave him a look. "Cas, we know we've given you The Talk already, but we need to stress some it a little more now." Cas groaned.  
Thrawn sighed. "The simple fact is that you can conceive and we don't want that to happen."  
"The best way to avoid that is not to sleep together at all." Mitty pointed out. "But... push comes to shove, things happen..."  
"Papa."   
"No, your papa's right, darling. Sometimes things can progress and you don't stop to think. You need to set boundaries with Matty as soon as possible, and IF you take that step do it safely."   
Mitty tenderly ran a hand through Cas's long hair. "Sweetheart, we know you and Matty are smart, but you're also young and things do happen. We want you both to be safe. One day you could have a family, but it's best to keep it from happening soon. Understand?"   
"Yes." He silent for a moment. "What if it does happen on accident?"  
"Then we'll still love you and we'll help you as best we can."  
He nodded. "So... you're okay with Matty and I?"  
"Of course."  
"If you like we could negotiate with the Arcans for Matty to be your official betrothed," Thrawn said.  
Cas nodded. "I'd like that."  
"All right. I'll go call Lord Arcan." He kissed his son's head and left. Cas snuggled up to Mitty for a moment, purring.  
Mitty held him gently. "I love you, child."  
"I love you, too, Papa."   
Lord Arcan answered the comm and bowed the image of Thrawn. "Prince Thrawn, to what do I owe the honor?"   
"It has come to my attention quite recently, Lord Arcan, that the connection between our sons has grown into a budding romance," he smiled.  
Lord Arcan was surprised, but pleasantly so. "Indeed? That is... well, wonderful..."  
"It is. I've called to ask to make Matty Cas's official betrothed."  
"Done. Of course. That's wonderful. I'm quite glad."  
"As am I. The announcement shall be made soon. Good day."   
"And to you, Your Highness."   
Thrawn left the communications room, and Carnelian came over. "What's going on?" she asked him.   
"We found Cas and Matty... as Father put it, 'sucking face'."  
Carnelian stared at him, then bent over laughing so hard she ended up crying, black tears running down her cheeks. That was odd, he had never known her to wear mascara before.  
"Carnelian, calm down. Why was that so funny?"  
"I just had the most ridiculous image of them using a vacuum cleaner to suck their faces off."  
He face-palmed. "Seriously?"  
"Oh hush. It was funny in my head." She wiped her eyes.  
"Obviously. Anyway, Matty is now Cas's official betrothed."  
"Awesome." She glared at the black streaks on her handkerchief and put it away. "I'll have to get them a gift, right after I finish Starscream and Optimus's."  
Thrawn smiled. "You can join the rest of us in embarrassing the boys. Father, true to form, started it off with the old cold sore comment he used on Mitty and I."  
"Ah. My turn with the 'oh, my goodness you've grown up and fallen in love thing?"  
"Or whatever you choose so long as you don't scar them for life."  
"No promises." She smirked, walking off with a box of materials under one arm.  
He chuckled and returned to his husband, Cas gone to keep studying. "Can you believe it, Mitty? Already in love."  
"No. Every time I think of it, I see the little boy we pulled out of the tank so many years ago."  
"I know." He sat down and pulled Mitty to him. "Before we know they'll married,... and then Cas will come to us saying, 'Dad, Papa, I'm pregnant'."  
Mitty smiled. "That will be the day."  
Thrawn kissed his head. "We'll be grandparents before we know it."  
"I look forwards to it."


	8. Cliffhanger, Hanging from a Cliff!

Meanwhile, Carnelian had made herself busy for months in one of the unused rooms of the Palace.  
Starscream was, frankly, out of his mind with curiousity.  
He finally managed to sneak in and see what she was doing.  
It was a house. No, not really a house, more like a mansion. She had clearly been filling up the room with smaller rooms and utilities, putting her resources to work creating something brilliant. It nearly filled the room, but there was space left for a deliberately large tub that had been sunken into the floor and for flats of false grass and fake flowers. The walls were painted with beautiful country landscape in incredible detail and an array of lights on the ceiling would mimic the sky, even the night sky, almost perfectly, right down to programmed holographic clouds. The building itself appeared to be a massive apartment building, the perfect size for him and Optimus with rooms for hundreds more. They were all furnished tastefully in various styles and were perfect in every detail.  
He just stared, his mouth hanging open, his CPU on idle.  
Once he recovered, he went up to the cupola and just sat there for a moment. It was a perfect place to rest and read, if he could find... of course. There were books in his size as well.  
There were tiny toys for the Sparklings, beds, even a Sparkling sized jungle-gym. "What is all this?"  
Carnelian came in carrying a final addition: The makings of a garden maze with pretty statues and rose trees. She didn't see Starscream looking out the windows as she worked.  
He watched her, not sure if he should reveal himself or not.  
She finally finished, smiled, filled the pool, and dusted off her hands. "Ought to keep a couple generations in housing, don't you think, Screamer?"  
He flew down to her. "How did you know I was there?"  
"I sensed you, of course. That and I knew you'd get in here eventually. Just didn't expect you to take so long."  
"What is all this for?"  
"You all, of course. With new Sparklings being born and growing up, I thought they'd need their own... well, pretty much everything. And, sad as it is, you two can't just keep sleeping in Cas or my rooms. You're not pets. Do you like it?"  
"I love it. Thank you. I can't wait to show Optimus."  
"Go ahead and bring them all in. It's done. This little maze was all that was left. There's a race track around the back as well, though I suppose you must have seen it."  
He flew off and returned with his family. The Sparklings were gone to explore in a flash, laughing and exploring every inch.  
Optimus put an arm around Starscream and looked up at Carnelian. "It's amazing, Carnelian. How many rooms are there?"  
She counted on her fingers briefly. "There are eighty apartments, plus the bottom floor which is a combined ballroom/formal dining room and space for other things you might want later, and each apartment has roughly six rooms apiece..."  
"Four thousand two hundred." Starscream breathed.  
"About give or take a few."  
"Carnelian, good Primus! That's more than room than I think we'll need."   
Starscream looked at Optimus. "Glad you agree. If you want that many Sparklings keep dreaming."  
"I was thinking in terms of the future more than the short term. Plus, depending, you might live for millennia. Who's to say what can happen in that time?" She showed them the dumbwaiter and the direct-comm line to the kitchens. "Grenadier was tickled pink when I told him."  
"Well, thank you. This is wonderful."   
"You're welcome."  
Optimus nodded. "It will certainly give the Sparklings space to play without being underfoot of everyone. At least until they're old enough to be seen clearly and to get out of the way."  
"Though some think 'getting out of the way' means climbing up Thrawn," Starscream said.  
"Technically it does." Carnelian pointed out. She turned to cough into her shoulder, her lipstick smearing oddly.  
Starscream frowned. "Carnelian, are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, Screamer, you know me. Indestructible." She wiped her mouth on her handkerchief. "Now why don't you make sure no one drowns. They seem to have discovered the pool."  
Optimus raced towards the pool and the Sparklings. "Carnelian, I think something's wrong. Something's been off about you for a while."  
"Nothing's wrong, Screamer. I've been under stress, yes, but you have to admit, it hasn't been the best time for anyone lately."  
He frowned. He knew it had to be more than stress, but he wasn't sure if he should push the issue.  
Carnelian picked him up and patted his wings. "It will be fine, Starscream. Just fly along with your Sparklings and call me if you need anything. I'll be here long enough."  
He sighed. "All right," he said, deciding to let it be for now.  
"I'll bring your stuff by later." Carnelian released him and he flew off to find Rigel and Capriolle doing laps around the track.  
Still, Starscream couldn't help but not leave the issue. He couldn't follow Carnelian around all the time, not with twelve sparklings to look after and six on the way, but whenever he was about her, he made notes on her behaviors and anything out of place. It worried Optimus that he went out of his way to just watch her. In fact, it led to their first serious fight. The kind of fight that would leave one sleeping in a different location than normal.  
Starscream spent the night curled up on Cas's extra pillow while Optimus slept in the mansion with the Sparklings. Cas stroked the Seeker's wings soothingly.  
Starscream's wings trembled and he sat up. He wasn't going to get any recharge this way. He would talk to Carnelian, have it out finally.  
"Starscream, are you all right?”  
"I'm worried, Cas. And I don't think I should talk to you about it."  
The teen sighed and kissed his helm. "Okay, but I'm here if you need me."  
"Thanks, Cas." Starscream entered the code Carnelian never bothered to change into her door and went in. She was asleep, with her hair still tightly braided in her working style. He frowned. He had put that together this morning, he knew it wasn't comfortable to sleep in. Why wouldn't she just have picked it to pieces before bed?  
He sighed and shook his head. Something had to be wrong for her to be too out of free her hair.  
He began picking it apart himself, gently attempting to rouse her. The golden hair began to fall into kinked, silken sheets as she stirred. That was when he noticed the bruises on her shoulder.  
He stared then tapped her cheek. "Carnelian, wake up."  
She groaned and opened one, blood shot eye. For that matter, there was blood everywhere. Without smeared lipstick, there was no way to hide it. Even as she woke up, fresh flecks of blood dotted the pillow case from a harsh, dry cough. It was also a feather-light tracing below her nostrils and black lines from her eyes led back to two, tiny, but profuse wounds near the corners.  
He recoiled in horror. "Carenlian, are you insane?! You need help!" he screeched.  
"Screamer." She snapped at him. "What, exactly, are you doing in my bedroom? This is a private space!"  
"I'm tired of you lying about being fine. You're NOT fine!"  
She took a deep breath. "Get out of my bedroom, Screamer. Why aren't you with Optimus and the Sparklings?"  
"That's not important right now. You need help, Carnelien!"   
"No I don't."   
"Yes you do, and if Cas was here she'd say the same thing!"  
She stared at him for a long moment. "That's a low blow, even from you and you know it."  
"You need help, Carnelian. Something's wrong with you."  
"I know exactly what's wrong with me and I'm doing all in my power to combat it."  
"Well I don't think it's enough. You NEED help. Thrawn and Palpatine could boost your power to fight it."  
"Starscream. You've seen me in action. You've seen my brother and father in action. How would you rank our powers?"  
"That's not the point! They can still BOOST yours!"  
"By how much? A drop in an ocean? A grain of sand on a seashore? They'd worry and fret and keep me from doing things I need to do and it wouldn't do any good at all. It would just distract them from what's important right now."  
"YOU are important now!"  
"Screamer. The Empire is important now. My work at the Foundation is important now. Making a plan to introduce your species to the sentient lists and ensure your safety and your Sparklings' future Sparklings' safety. THAT is important now."  
"No! Your health! There wouldn't be this without you, so screw it's progress! It can wait! You can't!"  
"It CAN'T wait, Starscream!" She hissed. "Every day, your Sparklings are exposed to a whole network of outsiders. Every day, there is the possibility that living Transformers will be splashed across every tabloid in the Empire. Every day is another day that servants, droids, security men, and stable boys see you and Optimus. Have you any idea how much people already know? They know there's something off about the 'toys' my brother and I kept for so long. They KNOW, Starscream, and I have to stay three steps ahead to keep anyone from going public. Protecting you and yours has become a full-time job for six of my agents and I can't afford it to rise. I'm drawing things out, measuring time, and it's running out. We have until the end of the year before a point break and I have to contain that kind of damage."  
"Stop doing it on your own then! Let Thrawn and Palpatine help so you can give more energy to yourself!"  
"Thrawn and Palpatine have their own problems and worries." She folded her arms at him. "We all have enough of them. Now just go back to sleep, forget you saw anything, and wait. Tomorrow, I'm going to show both of you a plan for integrating Transformers into society."  
He snarled but stormed off, returning to Cas, where he curled up as close to the teen as he could get without disturbing him.  
Fuming, he considered his options.  
He could just tell Palpatine and Thrawn what he had seen and that she was sick. She'd be angry with him, but she might actually be made to get some help or at least focus more on herself.  
But she would probably talk her way out of it, explain it away, and... After that, she would probably rearrange his memories.  
He sighed. What could he do?  
Well, he could always tell Optimus. The Prime had surely experienced something like it before. Or he could drop hints and clues for Thrawn and Palpatine, hope they figured it out on their own.  
He sighed softly. That would have to do, at least for now. He just hoped they could figure it out in time.  
The next morning, he went home and told Optimus everything before the Sparklings woke.  
His mate was, of course, horrified, and they agreed to drop hints until Palpatine and Thrawn caught on. It was really all they could do.  
Carnelian laid her plan out for Palpatine, Thrawn, and the Transformers after breakfast. She intended to introduce them through scientific journals and an immediate introduction to the Sentient Lists, then follow it with a campaign in the media.  
They discussed it for some time before finally agreeing. They had to be quick, precise, and careful about it.  
Carnelian had added them to the lists by the afternoon.  
The scientific community was in an uproar, but Palpatine was there to bring them to heel. Thrawn shot down others as well. Starscream, choosing his words carefully, pointed out to Palpatine how pale she was.  
Palpatine looked over at his daughter. "She seems fine. Just needs some sun." Still, he looked down at the reports he had nearly been going to hand her and muttered. "Tarkin could take care of these."  
"Certainly, Your Majesty." Starscream wanted to kick the old man in the head but refrained.  
The next thing that came up was one of Thrawn's meetings that coincided with one of Cas's recitals with the junior choir.  
Thrawn reached for his 'pad to send a message to her explaining it. Optimus, at his arm, spoke up. "Carnelian's been working very hard lately."  
"I know, Optimus, but the recital..."  
"Can't you get it filmed and watch it later? Mitty will be going."  
He sighed and messaged Mitty to record it. "Happy?"  
"I am content."  
"Glad one of us is."  
Optimus patted his arm. "Just because your sister doesn't have a family yet doesn't mean she doesn't need time to herself."  
He sighed. "I know."  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's almost time for the Sparklings to go out to get some sun."  
They continued to drop hints,... and father and son still didn't seem to get it.  
Starscream wrung his pillow in two. "How can they be so STUPID?"  
"Starscream, they don't have a reason to think anything's wrong with her."   
He groaned and pressed against against the grounder. "We're going to keep trying even if it take them years to get it!"  
It was taking years. It was Cas's seventeenth birthday, Carnelian had worked herself to the bone for the celebrations, and they still had no idea.  
Cas, now Mitty's height, was stunning. He and Matty were discussing marrying as soon as they legally could.  
Thrawn and Mitty found it adorable and were wrapped up in their son's first ball, not noticing Carnelian's heavy, concealing make-up or her sudden suffering from "acne spots" that spurted pus and scabbed over. They were hidden less easily and difficult to banish.  
Starscream and Optimus were at their wits' end. The party was a success, though many young nobles were clearly jealous of Matty. The morning after Thrawn went to wake Cas for breakfast. He opened the door and stepped in before his mind registered the sight before him. His son was still asleep, but Matty was with him. Their clothes were scattered around the room.  
He stepped out backwards and closed the door behind him, holding in his reactions.  
"Beau, is he still sleeping?"  
"Yes." His voice was entirely too high.  
"What's wrong?"  
"He's sleeping... naked. With Matty."  
Mitty stared at his husband then pushed by to open the door and look in for himself, almost hoping his husband and son were playing a joke on him as they liked to do.  
He shrieked at the sight before him.  
The boys nearly came unglued, jumping then clutching the blanket to keep it from falling off them.  
Thrawn grabbed Mitty and dragged him out. He sighed, looking at them. "Get dressed you two."  
He closed the door and looked at his husband. "Mitty?"  
"I'm okay." Mitty's voice was odd and high now. "Just surprised."  
"I was too." He sighed. *Father."   
*What is it? You seem... I'm not entirely sure.*   
*We just made a... discovery.*   
*Oh, what of?*   
*Cas has, um,... been deflowered.*  
*Oh, that. How did you not sense it? I had to do a rather forceful series of meditations to get past it.*  
*You knew and didn't tell us?! I would have broken them up and sent Matty home! Cas is-*   
*Old enough to consent.*  
Thrawn stopped in the middle of his tirade. *That's true. He is.*  
The door opened to reveal the wary teens. "Should I... go home now, sirs?" Matty asked softly.  
Thrawn sighed and nodded. "That would probably be best, Matty."  
He kissed Cas's cheek and left. Cas looked at his parents, not sure what to say.  
Mitty and Thrawn sighed, looking at him. Thrawn reached out and stroked his cheek. "Tell me you were safe at least."  
He nodded. "We were, Dad. I promise."  
"That's all I can ask at this point." Thrawn hugged his son. "I love you."  
Cas hugged him back. "I love you, too, Dad. Am I in trouble for not waiting?"  
"No." Thrawn sighed. "You two waited longer than your Papa and I did."  
"Does it count if I say Matty and I knew each other longer and younger?"  
"Yes, that was what I meant, my darling. Now go to breakfast."  
Palpatine's knowing look set Cas's face blazing. "What's up with you?" Starscream asked.   
"Nothing."  
But Starscream wasn't about to be put off. That had led to something out of his control with Carnelian. He stood up from their table, where Mercia, Kent, Sussex, Northumbria, Hera, and Pearl had joined their brothers and sisters, and went over to Cas to investigate signs of illness.  
"Starscream, I'm fine."   
"Thrawn, what's going on?"   
Thrawn leaned in close to the Speeker.   
"Just say he had his 'cherry' popped last night with Matty," he whispered.  
Starscream turned red as his armor and returned to his spot at the small table with a surprised "Oh."  
*Daaaad, are you gonna tell everyone?*  
*Only those who should know. Starscream has been paranoid about illness in the family lately. He tried to tell me your Aunt was at death's door over a few acne spots.*  
*Starscream's paranoid about everything.*   
Optimus looked at his mate. "What's the matter, love?" he asked softly.  
Starscream whispered into his audial.  
Optimus spat his juice back out in surprise.  
Carnelian finally came out, weary and care-worn. She looked down at her polenta and took a bite of the honeyed cereal.  
*Know what happened last night?*   
She looked at her brother. *I slept like a rock?*   
*You and me both apparently.*   
*Why, what happened?*   
*Cas lost his virginity.*  
She looked confused for a moment, then leapt to her feet, her chair falling back. For a wild moment, she didn't look sick at all. "WHAT?"  
Cas groaned and let his head fall to the table.  
Carnelian examined him with the Force, was satisfied and sat down.  
*He said they were safe about it, at least, though nothing would have prepared me to find that when I opened his door.*  
*He's fine. Lay off him. You and Mitty flipped the bed over onto yourselves the first time, remember?*  
*I remember, and I remember it being my fault. But neither of us can conceive. That's what we were most worried about.*  
*He's FINE.*  
*I can't help it! I still see my baby!*  
*Just shut up, Thrawn.*  
They ate in silence, then Palpatine rose. "Walk with me, Cas."   
"Yes, Grandpa."  
Palpatine took him out to the stables where they would have privacy.  
"What is it, Grandpa?"  
"Cas." He put a hand on his shoulder. "I've made light of the topic before, but it is serious now."  
The teen swallowed. "Okay."  
"Did you do all in your power to be safe?"  
He nodded. "Yes,... I think so at least."  
"Will you take responsibility for anything that might have happened?"  
"Of course I would."  
"Cas, give me your hand."  
He gave the Emperor his hand.  
Palpatine guided it to a spot on his stomach and pressed out with his power.  
He watched his grandson's face and knew the moment the teen realized. His eyes widened then filled with tears.  
Palpatine hugged him, rocking him back and forth. "It's going to be all right. You're going to be fine."  
He clung to his grandfather. "I'm sorry, Grandpa! I thought...! I thought we were safe! I swear!"  
"My darling, something they never tell you is that there is no such thing as safe sex. There are precautions. There are methods. But there will never be safe sex." He sighed and patted his back. "But it's not all bad. Your parents will be furious at first, but they will also be over-joyed for their first grandchild."  
Cas sniffled and slowly made his way inside, encountering his parents halfway back to the dinning room. "Cas? Darling, what's wrong?"   
He kept his head bowed. He couldn't look them in the eye. "It wasn't enough. I'm pregnant."  
Thrawn gave a slight cry and rushed forwards to sense his son's aura.  
Palpatine let up the shield, and the spark of life rushed across Thrawn's senses.  
Thrawn did something entirely unexpected. He went down on his knees before Cas, wrapped his arms around him, and began to cry.  
"D-Daddy?"  
Thrawn whimpered, holding him close and clearly trying to bury his sobs in the fabric of his son's sweater. Mitty was tight-lipped and pale, but didn't shout or say anything.  
Cas looked tearfully at him. "I'm sorry, Papa. I thought we were safe. I swear I did. Please don't be mad," he cried.  
Mitty looked away. "I suppose you must have done all you could."  
Cas began to cry in earnest. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
Thrawn bore his head down to his shoulder and attempted to comfort him through his tears. Carnelian looked the whole thing over, sighed deeply, and picked both sobbing men up, carrying them out of the hall and into a sitting room.  
Mitty followed, and she left them alone. This was for the three of them to handle. Still crying, Cas said something neither of his parents expected. "Please don't make me get rid of it."  
Thrawn and Mitty looked up, surprised. "Never." Mitty spoke for them both. "It would be an abomination."  
Cas hiccuped and tried to pull himself together. "Daddy, why are YOU crying?"  
Thrawn pulled himself together and stood up. "Nothing. I'm being ridiculous, my darling." He sat down on a chair and steadied himself. "This wasn't what I wanted for you, but... It's the hand we've been dealt.”  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what went wrong," Cas whimpered.  
"Cas, the simple fact is that there is nothing you can do to prevent it one hundred percent." Thrawn kissed his forehead. "But it's done. You are going to be a mother."  
Cas gave a shuddering sigh and looked at Mitty. "Papa,... are you mad?" he asked softly.  
Mitty sighed. "I am, I admit. I'm mad at myself." He came forwards and hugged Cas. "I'm sorry. This... It's a surprise."  
Cas huddled into him. "Why are you mad at yourself? It's my fault."  
"I'm angry at myself because my knee-jerk reaction was to blame you. And it's not your fault. Not entirely."  
The teen sniffled and finally seemed to be pulling himself together. "So... which one of you is going to be 'Grandpa' and which one is going to be 'Gramps'?"  
Thrawn burst out laughing. "Mitty, Gramps has to be you."  
"Certainly not. You're the one who's grumpy in the morning."  
Cas giggled. "I think 'Gramps' suits you better, Dad."  
Thrawn tossed up his hands. "Very well then." He sighed and kissed his son on the cheek. "I love you, Cas."  
"I do too." Mitty agreed.  
"I love you, too. I... I don't know how I'm gonna tell Matty yet."  
"We'll let you decide, Cas. But it will be fine." Thrawn and Mitty kissed him again before Thrawn checked his chrono. "If I let Carnelian take my meeting with Governor Vorn, Optimus will rag me on it later." He kissed Cas's forehead. "If you need me, I'm a comm away."  
"Okay, Dad." He and Mitty sat there as Thrawn left, and Cas lay his hands on his stomach, sensing the tiny spark within. A thought came to him. "Papa."  
"Yes, Cas?"  
"Would you... like to the sense them?"  
Mitty looked dubious, as he was about anything involving the Force. "All right."  
Cas took his hand and pressed back for the spark, sending what he sensed to Mitty.  
Mitty's mouth opened in a soft gasp.  
It just a flicker of life, something tiny, young but going to change and grow. Something separate and yet so very much apart of his son.  
He hugged Cas properly. "Oh, Cas... I'm going to be a grandfather."  
"Yes you are, Papa. I'm... I'm really gonna have a baby."  
Mitty took a long moment to rock him and breathe the truth in.  
"Papa, are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm okay. It's a bit of a shock to the system."  
"How do you think I feel?" he squeaked.  
Mitty patted his back and stood up. "Come on, Cas. Let's be off. We can't be in here all day."  
Cas got up and quietly made his way to see Starscream while Mitty headed off to see to his own duties. HBe entered the Transformers' 'room'. "Starscream?"  
Starscream opened the window on the eleventh floor that led to his and Optimus' chosen apartment.  
"I need to talk to you," Cas said to him.  
"I'm listening." Starscream shook out a child's bedding, leaving it to air over the windowsill.  
"Starscream,... I'm pregnant."  
Starscream almost fell out the window. "Hang on, I don't think I heard right." He flew over to him. "Say again?"   
"I'm pregnant."  
Starscream stared at him.  
"Starscream? Say something. Please."  
Starscream slapped him, then hugged him. "Congratulations."  
"Ow! Make up your mind on your emotion. Be mad at me or happy for me. Not a happy mad, that's just confusing."  
"Happy now. I got all the mad out of my system."  
"I didn't mean for it to happen. I really thought we were safe."  
"It's all right, darling. It happened to me and Optimus once, you know, and I can't regret it."  
Cas sighed. "I know."   
Optimus drove up. "Are you all right, Cas? You look a little... shaken."   
"I'm okay... for someone who just found out he's pregnant, anyway."  
Optimus transformed and stared up. "What?"  
"I'm pregnant, Optimus."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thanks. I still don't know how I'm going to tell Matty."  
"Just tell him the truth. If he's worthwhile, he'll stand by you. If he's not, you didn't want him anyway."  
Cas sighed and nodded. It wasn't long before Matty arrived. He hugged Cas. "Hey, you said we needed to talk right away. Are you okay?"   
"Matty, there's something important I need to tell you."  
Matty nodded. "Should we sit down?"  
"Probably." They sat down on a nearby loveseat.   
"Cas, babe, are you okay?"   
He took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Matty."  
Matty was silent for a long moment. "But... We used..."  
"I know. I don't know what went wrong, but something did. Grandpa sensed the baby and told me."  
Matty nodded. "Well. That's unexpected."  
"Do... do you want it?"  
"Of course I do!" Matty looked shocked. "We were going to get married anyway!"  
Cas looked relieved and hugged him. "Cas."   
"Yeah?"   
Matty pulled back and cupped his face then dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"   
He smiled tearfully. "Yes."  
They kissed gently and hugged each other.  
"I love you, Matty."   
"I love you, too, Cas."   
*Grandpa?*   
*Yes, darling?*   
*How soon can Matty and I get married?*  
*Any time. Just tell your parents to sign the license.*  
Thrawn was just finishing his meeting when his bond with Cas opened. *Dad?*  
*My son?*  
*Would... would you and Papa sign a marriage license for Matty and I?*  
*Of course. Just tell me when.*  
There was a pause, and Thrawn had a feeling Cas was talking to Matty. *Um... today?*  
*I'll see about clearing my sched.*  
His meeting finished he pressed out towards his husband. *Thrawn, you know I don't you like you doing this with me.*   
*I know, but it's important, Mitty.*   
*What is it?*   
*Cas wants us to sign a marriage license for him and Matty... today.*  
*I have a free schedule.*  
*You are far too calm about this.*  
*It's been a long day.*  
*And it's not even noon yet.*   
*It feels like a full day.*   
*I know.*   
With the license signed Matty returned home to break the news to his parents and get suitable clothes. Mitty and Thrawn swept Cas to their room to talk and get him ready.  
They suited him up in his finest and Starscream dressed his hair.  
"Don't worry about rings today, baby. I'll have the finest ring maker here tomorrow to custom make your and Matty's rings," Thrawn said.  
Cas nodded, looking into the mirror as Mitty helped Cas straighten a circlet on his head. "There we go."  
He smiled and hugged his parents. Matty walked into the apartment with a bit of dread. Now he had to tell his parents. "Mom? Dad?"  
Lord Arcan looked up from his holodrama.  
"Matty, what is it?"   
"I... uh..." He sighed. "Cas and I are getting married today."   
"Today?!" his parents exclaimed.   
"Yes. He... uh... we... we're going to have a baby. He's pregnant."  
Lord Arcan leapt to his feet, face purpling. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?"  
"We used protection, but it must have been defective! I swear we thought were safe!"  
He shook his son. "I ALWAYS SAID-" Camile came up and touched his shoulder.  
"That's enough, love. He's taking responsibility as the child's father now."  
Arcan sighed and took a breath, hugging his son. "Well, I can't say I'm proud, but... I love you, son. I'd never be disappointed in you."  
Camile hugged him as well. "Now let's pick something for you to wear!”  
Matty smiled and hugged them back. "I love you, too." The three came into the throne room where the Royal Family waited. Cas looked stunning and smiled happily at Mitty.  
Carnelian was conspicuously missing, as were Optimus and Starscream.  
*Carnelian?* Palpatine sent.  
*I'm in a bloody meeting. Call me later.*  
*Just thought I'd tell you Cas and Matty are getting married.*   
*What?! Sending Starscream now!*  
He did notice she didn't say she was coming, but... this was what holocams were for, right? *Come as soon as you can.*  
*No can do. Got meetings all the way up to six and paperwork after that. Have fun.*  
*Very well.*   
Starscream came flying onto the scene and careened into Cas's chest. "Omf! Could you have been going any faster?" he wheezed.  
"I could have, but I didn't want to hurt you." He sat up. "All right, I'm here."  
"Where's Optimus?"  
"Pestering your Aunt to tell her appointments to shove it."  
Cas giggled and kissed his helm.  
Starscream settled on his shoulder. "Well, let's get to it."  
Cas smiled and set the Seeker on Mitty's shoulder. He and Matty stood before Palpatine and joined hands, smiling at each other.  
Palpatine had just opened the ceremony when there was a loud popping noise and Optimus was tumbling onto Thrawn's shoulder, audials ringing and optics confused and distant.  
Thrawn caught him. "Are you all right?"   
"Ask me again when everything stops spinning."  
Palpatine mildly nodded. "Carnelian got sick of you?"  
"Just a little. Please continue." As they sealed their marriage with a kiss, Mitty leaned against Thrawn, smiling softly.  
Thrawn put an arm around his husband, grinning openly.  
After they broke the kiss Cas smiled and snuggled against Matty, who held him close, smiling tenderly.  
It was a beautiful wedding, in spite of being small and rushed, and a beautiful dinner after. Starscream and Optimus finally went off to see to their Sparklings.  
Cas and Matty headed to his room and cuddled up together. Matty gently lay his hands on Cas's stomach.  
Cas kissed him. "Baby's there."  
"I'm so excited, honey. A baby."  
"Me too! Here, give me your hand, Matty."  
Matty gave him his hand and felt their child in wonder. "It's amazing."  
Cas purred and nuzzled him. "I love you, Matty."  
"I love you too, Cas."  
The next month passed with a lot of fuss over Cas's first ultrasound and planetwide fuss over the new game coming out called Sword Art Online. The creator of the game, Akihiko Kayaba sent Cas and Matty free Nerve Gear headset and a copies of the game when they expressed interest. When the game went online, 10,000 people logged in. Thrawn went to get out the Dive of the game for dinner when Palpatine all but tackled him as he was reaching for Cas's headset.   
"No! Don't touch it!" he hissed as Mitty came in, looking confused by his father-in-law's behavior.  
"What's wrong, Father?"  
Palpatine turned on the news to reveal that 213 people, all players logged into SAO, had died when someone tried to remove or turn off their Nerve Gear, which had sent a microwave pulse into their skulls, destroying their brains. Kayaba had sent out a message saying that players could not logout of the game, and if their HP, or health, reached 0 their avatar would be deleted, and their Nerve Gear would destroy their brain. If they died in the game they were going to die in real life.  
Mitty stared in horror at his two children. "But they're already in!"  
"Kayaba expects them to fight through 100 Flors and Bosses without dying?!" Thrawn exclaimed.   
Palpatine nodded grimly. "I have agents hunting for him now, Perhaps he knows a way to shut it down without hurting anyone, but for now... they're trapped in a game of death."  
"Carnelian." Mitty spoke suddenly.  
"Mitty, it's the helmets not them. We don't know if there's a safe way to deactivate them or if trying would just..."  
"If there's a way, Carnelian will find it. You've seen her do the impossible, with technology or anything else."  
Palpatine finally went to look for her.  
He met Starscream on the way. "Starscream, have you seen Carnelian?"  
"Not since breakfast. What's wrong?"   
"You'd better go see Cas." The Seeker paused then took off as fast as he could.  
Palpatine went on to Carnelian's office.  
"Carnelian? Dear?"  
There was no response. He could sense her in there, though.  
He began searching for her. Something wasn't right.  
He stopped upon entering her inner office. "CARNELIAN!"


End file.
